Doble personalidad
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Sasuke esta enamorado de Naruto, pero el día que se entera que esté se casará con Sakura, caé en una gran depresión y comienza a desarrollar dos personalidades que lo llevarán a hacer cosas que nunca pensó, incluso violar a su mejor amigo y amenazarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

Naruto y Sasuke regresaban en el auto del segundo, de celebrar el compromiso del rubio con Sakura, se la habían pasado bien, habían bebido se habían reído e incluso habían bailado.

-_Sasuke, Sakura y yo nos casaremos-dijo el rubio esbozando una gran sonrisa_

_-Oh… Felicidades-dijo Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente_

_Después de enterarse de la noticia y de comer en el restaurante se despidieron y Sasuke volvió a su casa, al llegar comenzó a aventar las cosas, una gran ira se apoderó de él, la razón, el se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero este nunca se dio cuenta, siempre lo vio como lo que se suponen que eran, amigos._

Así que iban en el carro, Naruto no paraba de hablar de Sakura, Sasuke estaba arto tanto que iba apretando con fuerza el volante.

-Sasuke, ¿porqué estamos en tu casa?-preguntó el rubio

-Solo…te quería dar algo, ¿me acompañas a pasar?-

-Claro- el rubio volvió a sonreírle mientras se quitaba el cinturón para bajar del auto.

Entraron a la casa de Sasuke y como siempre se dirigieron al cuarto del moreno, cuando entraron Sasuke se hizo el que buscaba algo y Naruto como siempre se puso a husmear en las cosas de Sasuke, de pronto Sasuke tomo al rubio de la muñeca y lo volteó hacía el, cuando estuvieron frente a frente Sasuke beso a Naruto con desesperación, pero no fue correspondido por el rubio de hecho este se quedó un estático.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué…-trato de decir Naruto pero Sasuke volvió a besarlo pero al ver que Naruto seguía sin corresponderlo mordió uno de sus labios para obligarlo a que abriera la boca y así dejara a su lengua entrar, y por unos escasos momentos lo logro y comenzó a recorrer al cavidad del rubio pero esto logró separarse de Sasuke.

-Sasuke…detente…-de nuevo el rubio no pudo hablar pero ahora fue porque Sasuke le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo.

-Siempre te he deseado y tú ¿Cómo me respondiste?, casándote con Sakura-Sasuke se incoó y volvió a darle un puñetazo.

-Pero a que, de que.. hablas?-decía el rubio quien comenzó a sentir terror pues el Sasuke que estaba viendo a sus ojos nunca lo había visto, era atemorizante, su mirada mostraba maldad, vacio.

-¡Cállate! Y déjame hacerte lo que se me dé la gana-dijo el moreno volviendo a golpear al rubio y aprovechando para amarrarle muñecas por arriba de la cabeza con una de sus camisetas (me refiero a las que se ponen los hombres debajo de la playera, que son delgaditas).

-Sa..-el rubio volvió a intentar quejarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió besándolo

-Grita, lo que quieras nadie te escuchara-El moreno comenzó a abrir la camiseta del rubio, cuando por fin la abrió por completo acarició primero su pecho y luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras tocaba el miembro del rubio sobre la ropa, Naruto apretaba las piernas con el objetivo de que el moreno dejara de tocarlo, pero era peor Sasuke comenzaba a mastúrbaselo a más deprisa.

-Detente, por favor, detente-decía entre llorosos Naruto, pero el moreno no lo escuchaba y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones al rubio, con todo y bóxer. Después Sasuke comenzó a lamer los pezones de Naruto siguiendo sin importarle las suplicas de su amigo. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar a su glúteos donde se detuvo, mientras que con la entra seguía masturbando a Naruto quien ya tenía una erección al igual que el moreno.

Sasuke se despojo de sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo, quedando desnudo y siguió con su trabajo, seguía lamiendo el pecho del rubio pero ahora bajaba poco a poco hasta que llego al miembro de Naruto y comenzó a darle sexo oral, por su parte el rubio al sentirse la lengua de su amigo recorriendo su pene, se estremecía y de su ojos salían más lágrimas-Sasuke… por favor-pero el moreno ya estaba perdido por el deseo.

Sasuke seguía con el sexo oral, tragándose el miembro de Naruto, le encantaba, era con lo que siempre había soñado, pero el ya deseaba más, quería poseer al rubio, entonces lamió tres de su dedos y metió dos en la entrada de Naruto haciendo movimientos de tijerilla, el rubio sintió un dolor insoportable por lo arqueó un poco la espalda, el moreno metió el tercero y movió los tres dentro de la entrada de Naruto. Sacó los dedos y ahora empezó a lamer la entrada, lamió el contorno y luego comenzó a simular penetraciones con su lengua y luego sin previo aviso comenzó penetro a Naruto, el rubio al sentirlo lanzó un grito de dolor, y esto excitó más Sasuke quien aumento hacía las embestidas con velocidad.

-Naruto, estas tan estrecho-dijo el moreno perdido en el placer y siguió embistiéndolo a pesar de que el rubio lanzaba gritos de dolor.

Naruto comenzó a sangrar de por su entrada pero el moreno seguía con las embestidas y no se detenía , hasta que se corrió dentro del rubio y sacó su miembro, Naruto había pensado que todo acabo pero no, Sasuke al sacar si miembro volvió a lamer la entrada del rubio, para limpiar la sangre que habría salido de él.

-Sasuke..-dijo con debilidad el rubio y el moreno solo puso de espaldas a Naruto y comenzó a besar su trasero. El moreno abrió los glúteos de Naruto, alzó sus caderas y volvió a penetrarlo.

-Ahhhhh…..Ahhhhhhh-Se escuchaban los gemidos de Sasuke, y Naruto por su parte perdió su vista en un punto, mientras de su sus ojos aun salían lágrimas.

Cuando por fin acabo, Sasuke se paró y aventó sus ropas a Naruto, el cual las recogió y comenzó a ponérselas.

-¿Por qué lo hisicte?-dijo Naruto con la mirada baja y mientras se ponía de pie, a duras penas por el dolor que sentía.

-Te lo dije, te deseo, eso es todo, y mañana repetiremos, así que ven a las siete de la noche-dijo Sasuke

-Y si no lo hago-lo retó el rubio

-Tu prometida muere- Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto y volvió a besarlo.

-Anda ya lárgate, ya te di lo que quería-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Era una tarde lluviosa, Naruto estaba acostado en su cama abrazando su almohada, veía hacia la nada, entonces cerró los ojos y de ellos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, las imágenes de lo que Sasuke le había hecho el día anterior aparecían en su cabeza cada pocos segundos.

Se preguntaba así mismo como era que su amigo, su mejor amigo, el que siempre estuvo a su lado, le había hecho eso, como es que lo había violado, no ese no podía ser Sasuke se decía el mismo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero no contestó, dejo que dejaran mensaje.

-_Naruto, al parecer no estás en casa, bueno en fin, mañana nos veremos, recuerda cenaremos con mis padres-_decía la voz de Sakura y el mensaje acabo.

-Sakura…-pensó Naruto, de verdad Sasuke la mataría como había dicho- Ahmmmmmmm-Naruto había tomado una de las almohadas, se tapó la boca y lanzó un grito ahogado y miró a la ventana para perderse en ver cómo es que caían las gotas de lluvias.

-Pero que linda vista-dijo una voz que hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos, esa voz era … Sasuke, el rubio volteó para ver y si ahí recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba él. El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia él, Naruto por su parte, estaba paralizado por el miedo, por lo que no movía ni un músculo, el moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio, Naruto abrió la boca tratando de hacer algún ruido, pero de ella no salió sonido alguno y Sasuke aprovecho y lo besó y mientras lo hacia se fue posicionando encima del rubio. Naruto como en la otra ocasión no le correspondió el beso, pero notó que este a diferencia del otro era más delicado, amable, incluso, dulce. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que debía de huir, Sasuke estaba ahí para hacerle lo mismo, así que tomo la lámpara del buró y con ella golpeó a Sasuke en la cabeza.

El moreno cayó a un lado de Naruto, liberándolo de su aprisionamiento, así que este aprovecho y se lanzó a correr, pero para cuando ya estaba por la puerta, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y fue a seguirlo, el rubio estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando el moreno lo lanzó contra la pared, aprisionándolo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué huyes?, no te haré nada malo-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-Aléjate de mí-dijo Naruto y aventó a Sasuke para volver a salir corriendo, pero el moreno rápido tiro de uno de sus pies e hizo que cayera, el moreno se enderezó rápidamente y comenzó a jalar a Naruto de los cabellos, lo arrastraba mientras el rubio solo trataba de deshacerse del agarre, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano la fuerza que ejercía el moreno era impresionante. El moreno lo soltó y de nuevo Naruto trató de huir pero Sasuke lo jaló de la muñeca y lo obligó a entrar al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de él.

-Sasuke, detente-suplicó Naruto, pero el moreno lo volteó haciendo que quedará de espaldas hacia el recargado en el lavabo y comenzó a besarle el cuello y de nuevo un pánico aprisiono a Naruto cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con el espejo en el cual veía claramente lo que Sasuke hacía. Veía como besaba su cuello, y dejaba marcas en esté, el moreno dejo de besar el cuello del rubio y tomo con su mano su cara para obligarlo a que volteará y poder besarlo, pero Naruto mantenía los labios cerrados, entonces Sasuke metió su mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio y pellizcó uno de su pezones con fuerza, haciendo que Naruto se quejara y abrirá la boca para poder degustarse de ella.

El moreno seguía besando al rubio cuando comenzó a desabrochar la bragueta de Naruto y a palpar el miembro de este por encima del bóxer. Dejo de besarlo y le bajó los pantalones con todo y bóxer y también hizo lo mismo con su ropa, el claramente ya tenía un erección, por lo que con su miembro rozaba el trasero del rubio mientras masturbaba a esté. Naruto ya solo se limitaba a sollozar, el miedo se había apoderado de él, le impedía moverse y se odiaba por ello, pero lo pero era verse al espejo mientras su mejor amigo volvía a violarlo.

El moreno metió sus dedo en la entrada de el rubio y comenzó a moverlos dentro de este, mientras Naruto se sujetaba firmemente de los bordes del lavabo para apaciguar el dolor y entonces como en la primera vez Sasuke lo penetro sin previo aviso y comenzó a embestirlo haciendo que en cada una sus muslos golpearon contra el lavabo y entonces lo veía, veía al moreno con la cara llena de placer penetrándolo.

-Ahhhh…..Ahhhhhh…Ahhhh…-gemía Sasuke de placer y entonces el moreno lo penetraba con mayor fuerza, velocidad y profundidad, tanta que toco cierto punto del rubio haciendo que este comenzará a lanzar leves gemidos, lo cual comenzó a excitar más al moreno, este seguía penetrándolo con fuerza y entonces la entrada del rubio comenzó a sangrar. Sasuke sacó su miembro del interior del rubio y lo llevó había la tasa para que se sentará, cuando el rubio estuvo sentado Sasuke alzó las piernas de él y volvió a penetrarlo.

-Sasuke…duele-decía el rubio mientras sentía como de su entraba corría sangre, pero el moreno lo penetraba y penetraba, hasta que se corrió dentro de él.

-Naruto, no te has corrido lo suficiente-dijo Sasuke mientras salió del interior del rubio mientras Naruto solo se limitó a mirarlo con la mirada vacía, de pronto el moreno se arrodillo y comenzó a lamer el miembro del rubio.

-Ya… por …favor..Ahhh….Ahhhh..Ahhhh-Pero el moreno no se detuvo siguió haciéndole sexo oral hasta que logró que el rubio se corriera en su boca, cuando lo hizo se degustó de la esencia del rubio y lo besó de nuevo. El moreno comenzó a ponerse sus ropas mientras Naruto solo estaba sentado en mirando a la pared y así lo estuvo hasta que el moreno se fue. Cuando oyó que cerraron la puerta de la casa movió lo ojos y después de paro lentamente y se metió a la ducha.

El moreno iba manejando en su carro, cuando los faros de un carro lo deslumbraron- Pero, que, ¿a hora salí de mi casa?-se preguntó desconcertado, pero entonces un carro le toco el claxon y avanzo, llegó as u casa y entonces miro su celular- 24 de octubre, pero si ayer eres 22, ¿Cómo demonios?, bueno supongo que por alguna razón me siento cansado, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir-dicho esto el moreno subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era un nuevo día, Sasuke se levantó y se fue a tomar un baño, después se vistió y comenzó a vestirse ya que iría al centro comercial para hacer unas compras. Se puso su chamarra y salió de la casa, cuando iba a sacar las llaves del auto se percató de que dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra había unas llaves extras, las sacó y se las quedó viendo por un momento.

-Qué extraño, son las llaves de la casa de Naruto, ¿Por qué las traigo?-volvió a meterlas en su bolsillo y se metió al auto. Mientras iba manejando solo pensaba en el hecho de que no recordaba lo que había hecho después de salir con Naruto al bar para celebrar su compromiso, solo recordaba cuando ambos iban en el auto, pero de ahí en fuera hasta ayer en la tarde que estaba en la carretera, su mente estaba en blanco, esto comenzó a preocuparle un poco, pero se dijo así mismo que probablemente era debido a su pésimo estado de ánimo desde que se enteró que Sakura se casaría con Naruto, se había sumido en una depresión por lo que para distraerse se había matado trabajando en proyectos arquitectónicos.

-Supongo, que debería de tomarme un descanso-dijo lanzando un suspiro el moreno, mientras estacionaba su auto.

Por otro lado, el rubio no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche cada vez que los cerraba en su cabeza aparecían las imágenes de Sasuke abusando de él, se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, prendía la tele para distraerse pero nada de eso servía, estaba confundido, se sentía de lo peor, se preguntaba porque no había ido con la policía para denunciar a Sasuke, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, no lo hacía porque tenía fé en que todo fuera una pesadilla, o que hubiera una explicación para ello, pero que decía eran tonterías lo que le había hecho Sasuke era de lo peor, pero era su mejor amigo y lo quería demasiado, no quería dañarlo, pero si Sasuke ya lo había dañado a él, porque demonios él no le reclamaba, nuevamente la respuesta era sencilla, era muy difícil enfrentarse a los amigos. Amaneció y Naruto apenas y lo notó, bajo a desayunar, pero cuando entro a la cocina se le revolvió el estomagó así que volvió a su cuarto se dejo caer cobre la cama y miro al techo, pero seguía inquieto y no podía estar en paz, así que tomó unas ropas y se cambio y luego salió de su casa y camino a donde sus pies lo llevaran.

Después de caminar sin prestar mucha atención, salvo cuando cruzaba las calles, llegó al centro comercial, el mismo donde el moreno estaba, cuando entró vio al fuente así que se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban frente a esta y sé quedó contemplándola.

Sasuke en cambio se la había pasado comprando cosas como artículos deportivos, ropa y artículos para el hogar (ok es que Sasuke no puede andar comprando discos ni dulces buaaa). Cuando ya iba bajando por las escaleras eléctricas para ir al estacionamiento, vio al rubio sentado enfrente de la fuente, en cuanto lo vio sintió mariposas en su estómago y su corazón se aceleró, como le sucedía siempre desde hace 9 años cuando descubrió que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Cuando estuvo en la planta baja, se dirigió hacia el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó escondiendo alegría en ello y solo mostrándose como un buen amigo que se encontraba con su amigo. El rubio volteó y se él quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos, con poco brillos y con unas grandes ojeras debajo de ellos.

-Ah….-el rubio solo lanzó un grito ahogado y se quedó quieto de nuevo ese miedo lo embargaba.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el moreno preocupado

-Yo…-decía el rubio y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sabía qué hacer quería moverse pero de nuevo estaba estático.

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke preocupado, y se sentó a su lado, ocasionando que los nervios del rubio aumentaran y sintiera pavor. Naruto comenzó a sudar en cuando Sasuke estuvo cerca de él, a su lado, su respiración se volvió apresurada –Naruto, Naruto-comenzó a llamarlo Sasuke, pero el rubio seguía en el mismo estado hasta que todo se volvió negro para él.

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, miro el techo y se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto, entonces se incorporó y para su mala suerte estaba en el cuarto del moreno. En eso el moreno entró y corrió hacia el rubio, para abrazarlo -Naruto, me asustaste demasiado-dijo el moreno preocupado mientras que el rubio comenzó a llorar –Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Sasuke separándose de él para poder ver como Naruto derramaba las lágrimas.

-Aléjate de mí-dijo el rubio por fin aventando al Sasuke.

-Pero Naruto… yo sólo-

-Qué te alejes ya déjeme-decía el rubio sollozando

-Naruto…-Sasuke intentó volver a abrazarlo, pero el rubio lo alejó de nuevo.

-!No me toques!-gritó Naruto y por fin miro a Sasuke a los ojos

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me tratas así?- El rubio no aguanto más y salió del cuarto de Sasuke dejándolo perplejo, el moreno no hizo nada solo se quedó ahí viendo como Naruto se alejaba y oyendo como cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Si el estado de ánimo del moreno ya estaba por los suelos, ahora estaba buscando petróleo, pues aparte de tener un amor no correspondido, ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

El rubio llegó a su casa, pero antes de entrar se percató de que el auto de Sakura estaba estacionado, entró y se encontró con su prometida sentado en su sofá esperándolo.

-Hasta que llegas, ¿me puedes decir dónde demonios estabas?-dijo le pelirrosa demasiado molesta.

-No eres mi madre, como para decirte lo que hago Sakura-dijo el rubio serio

-Soy tu prometida-

-Por arreglo-

-Da igual, al final serás mi marido y me tendrás que rendir cuentas, así ¿qué dónde estabas?-volvió a preguntarle de mala manera.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia-

-Bueno pues al menos cámbiate, que tenemos que cenar con mis padres-

-Pues lo harás tú sola, porque yo, no voy contigo- dijo el rubio y se paso de largo junto a ella.

-¡Naruto!-gritó la pelirrosa de nuevo pero su prometido subió a encerrarse a su cuarto

-Arggggg-grito exasperada la pelirrosa –Eres un bastardo, Naruto, pero qué más da ¡al final pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo!-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sakura cerró la puerta con un portazo y en cuento el rubio lo oyó salió de su cuarto y volvió a la cocina, no había comido en todo el día así que comenzó a buscar comida, pero nada se le antojaba por lo que acabo por comerse una barra de cereal, volvió a perderse en un punto y las horribles imágenes volvieron a su mente hasta que alguien tocó el timbre. Naruto al oírlo sintió miedo de nuevo, que tal si era Sasuke, se quedó sentado viendo hacia la puerta, hasta que oyó que volvían a tocar de nuevo, seguía dudando si ir a abrir, entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando llegó a ella miró por un lente pequeño que el permitía ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado, cuando vio de quien se trataba suspiro un poco, era Shikamaru, uno de sus amigos, así que el abrió.

-Qué problemático, Naruto, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?-dijo sus amigo para después bostezar.

-Lo siento, pasa-le sonrió el rubio y lo dejo pasar

-Mi madre, se enojo y se puso de loca, así que me salí de mi casa-dijo Shikamaru, mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala- por cierto acabo de ver a tú prometida saliendo de aquí muy enojada-

-Como si me importara, la odio-dijo Naruto, dejándose caer en el sillón

-La odias, pero no es tu prometida- tercio su amigo

-Dije la odio jejejeje, quise decir la amo- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Naruto..-Shikamaru lo miraba severamente- No sabes mentir bien-

-No enserio, de verdad, la amo-

-Aja como no-

-De verdad-decía el rubio manteniendo la sonrisa

-Se que no soy Sasuke, pero también soy tu amigo, así que puedes confiar en mí también-Ante la mención de Sasuke la sonrisa del rubio se esfumo y volteó la mirada para otro lado.

-Vamos Naruto, no te puedes guardar todo, no podrás tu solo con todo, siempre-

-Es solo que…-Naruto se puso a mirar el suelo- no es nada, olvídalo-

-Naruto, anda dilo, se nota que una parte de ti necesita hablar de ello-

El rubio lo miró a los ojos y lanzó un suspiro-nuestro compromiso, es un arreglo-dijo al fin Naruto

-¿Qué?,¿ de qué hablas?-

-Como oíste es un arreglo-

-Pero, si tú desde los 17 años estabas loco por ella, hasta podría decir que enamorado-

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba-el rubio seguía con el semblante caído mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Pero, cuando eran novios, los veía tan alegres uno con el otro-

-Así era al principio, cuando aún ella no mostraba, su verdadero ser-dijo Naruto y comenzó apretar los puños.

-Yo…, creo que tienes razón quiero hablar de ello, desde hace mucho-

-Pues aquí estoy yo y como sabes, para esto estamos los amigos- Shikamaru le dirigió una sonrisa para dale confianza.

-Sakura y yo comenzamos a salir, cuando teníamos 20, como recuerdas, al inicio ella era tierna, dulce, a veces explotaba o se desesperaba pero esos cambios de ánimo, me divertían, me gustaban, cualquiera hubiera dicho que éramos una pareja perfecta, incluso yo creía eso, pero todo cambio pasado un año, cuando un día fui a su casa sin avisarle para darle un regalo, al llegar a su casa toqué y nadie abrió, así que busqué la llave de repuesto que tenía y entré. Subí a su cuarto pensado que estaba dormida y cuando entré y ¿qué fue lo que vi al entrar?, pues a la muy zorra, teniendo sexo con otro hombre, pero ese hombre no era cualquiera, era su tío, de la impresión tiré su regalo al suelo, al caer sonó como se rompía, era una muñeca de porcelana de las que tanto le gustan a Sakura, entonces fue cuando ella y su tío vieron a la puerta y yo salí corriendo.

_Iba bajando las escaleras, cuando ella salió de su cuarto- Naruto, no es lo que piensas-Maldita cínica que se supone que era entonces, pensé._

_-¡Eres una zorra, una cualquiera!-le grité_

_-Ay por favor, cálmate, a poco tú no has estado con otras-_

_-No claro que no y ni siquiera, eres para ponerte algo de ropa-_

_-Pero…acaso no deseas lo que ves- se acercó hacia a mí y me besó, pero estaba tan enojado, decepcionado, que la aparte de mí._

_-Sakurita, acaso haremos un trío con tu novio-dijo su tío Orochimaru y yo no aguanté más y salí de la casa._

_Pasaron dos semanas y yo no supe nada de ella y si no hablé a nadie de ello, es porque estaba demasiado molesto, conmigo, con ella, así que mientras estaba con ustedes actuaba como sí nada pues si empezaban a sospechar lo más seguro es que me preguntaran sobre ello y lo último que quería era platicarles de eso. Pero mi enojo se acabó, bueno no me refiero a que ya no la odie, pero a la tercera semana de no saber nada de Sakura me enteré que mi madre estaba enferma y al parecer era muy grave, así que si ya estaba mal emocionalmente, imagínate mi ánimo en esos días, bueno no te lo tienes que imaginar pues me viste, me la pasaba llorando a cada rato y ustedes como siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarme._

_-Hola papá- le dije un día a mi padre mientras llegaba de trabajar y lo vi demasiado abrumado en la mesa del comedor haciendo cuentas -¿qué pasa?-_

_-Es solo que no tenemos el dinero suficiente para la operación de tu madre-_

_-Así que ya saben lo que tiene-le pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado de él_

_-Sí- los ojos de mi padre comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos_

_-Y… ¿qué es?-_

_-Tiene un tumor de células gigantes ene l hueso iliaco-_

_-Y entonces le darán quimioterapia entonces-_

_-Nop, ese tumor no se puede tratar así, tienen que retirarle el hueso y ponerle una prótesis-_

_-Y… ¿cuánto dinero necesitamos?- le pregunte aguantándome las lágrimas _

_-Bueno pues para la prótesis como $18000 dólares y para la operación como $20000 más- Me quedé sorprendido, nunca imaginado que necesitáramos tanto._

_-¿Cuándo hay que pagarlo?-_

_-La de la prótesis en un mes y lo de la operación la mitad en mes y medio y la otra mitad después de que operen a tu madre- después de haberme dicho eso mi padre subí a mi cuarto y comencé a llorar. Pero al parecer las desgracias me alcanzaban en esos días ya que me volví a encontrar con Sakura, mejor dicho ella fue a mi casa a buscarme._

_-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo-me dijo cuando le abrí la puerta_

_-Pues yo no-le dije y comencé a cerrarle la puerta pero ella la detuvo con su mano_

_-Puedo ayudarte con lo que necesitas de dinero, para la operación de tu madre-eso e tomó por sorpresa, digo el que me ayudará o bueno que tuviera el dinero, era cierto, al final su padre tenía una empresa y varias acciones en otras._

_-¿Cómo supiste de ello?- le pregunté aun sin dejarla pasar_

_-Me encontré a tu padre hace unos días y me dijo, entonces al menos ¿me dejas pasar?- Ambos nos dirigimos a la, sala y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro._

_-Bueno, Naruto, vasta de mentirte, te diré la verdad si anduve contigo no fue porque me gustarás, fu para darle gusto a mi padre, ya que todo el tiempo me fregaba con que ya dejara de andar de zorra, así que comencé a andar contigo para que por fin viera que tenía una relación estable y no me diera lata y me diera mi dinero, el cual me quitó hasta que me calmará un poco, pero pues la verdad yo siempre he sido de vida alegre así que aún estando contigo me acostaba con otros hombres-_

_-Incluso con tú tío-le dije con enojo_

_-Mi tío, bueno el es muy bueno en el sexo y pues me da dinero, así que mi da igual que sea mi tío, pero en fin si vine aquí fue a proponerte un trato-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Debes de hacerme tu prometida en unos como cinco meses, y a cambio de que lo hagas yo en este momento te doy todo el dinero que necesitas para tu madre- _

_No le contesté he de decir lo estaba pensado, y como no si era una propuesta muy tentadora –vamos Naruto, sabes que tus padres no tiene el dinero, ni lo tendrán, y si piden un préstamo lo más seguro es que acaben embargados, tu padre es un simple contador y tu apenas estas empezando a trabajar en una empresa televisiva y de que, oh sí, de chacho, si no me equivocó-dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa burlona_

_-Soy asistente-_

_-Jajajaja, pero es tan degradante que ni siquiera le has dicho la verdad a tu papá, digo el pobre te pagó una buena escuela que aun tiene que acabar de pagar-_

_-Bien aceptó- le dije sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, pero tenía razón nunca conseguiríamos el dinero y mi mamá necesitaba ser operada ya._

_-Perfecto, firma estos papeles-Los tomé y los leí en ellos decía que me comprometía a ser su prometido y después casarme con ella y sí no cumplía el trato ella me cobraría la cantidad de dinero en un mes después al incumplimiento de este, aún los vi por unos minutos más y los firmé._

-¿Pero Naruto entonces todo eso que nos dijiste sobre que te subieron de cargo en la televisora es una mentira?-le preguntó Shikamaru con un tono un poco molestó

-Sí, aún sigo siento un estúpido asistente, te juró que buscó trabajo, pero no lo encuentro a veces pienso que Sakura está detrás de todo ello-

-Y entonces esta casa y el anillo de Sakura, ¿lo pagó ella?-

-No, fue su tío, su tío es el que le dio el dinero para todo-

-Naruto-Shikamaru se había parado-porqué no lo nos dijiste todo acerca de la operación de tu madre, nos habías dicho que no era tan grave, de habernos dicho te hubiéramos ayudado, sobre todo Sasuke, el no te hubiera dejado solo-

-Sasuke…, por el no se los dije, Sasuke siempre tiene que ayudarme, si me molestaban en la escuela , el me defendía, sí salía mal en un examen, el me ayudaba, si quería un dulce y no traía dinero, me lo compraba, sí quería algo sumamente caro de cumpleaños que ni mis padres podían darme, el me lo daba, ya le debía bastante a él como para que todavía me ayudará-

-Pero, lo que hiciste, si tus padres se enteran, espera ¿cómo los convenciste para que te creyeran sobre el dinero?-

-Pues lo del puesto en el trabajo, le dije que me aumentaron la paga y que la empresa de había dado también un préstamo-

-Ay Naruto-su amigo se incoó enfrente de el-sabes lo que pasaría si se enteraran de lo que hiciste-

-Por eso no lo harán, verdad, prometes no decir nada-

-Ay Naruto, me pones entre la espada y la pared, pero por ahora no lo haré-

-Ni nunca lo harás-

-Eso no lo puedo prometer del todo-

-Shikamaru, por favor-le suplicó Naruto

-Ya te dije lo pensaré, después volveré a hablar contigo, pero por ahora no diré nada- en eso el timbre sonó

-Ojalá no sea ella-dijo el rubio

-Bueno Naruto, yo me tengo que ir o mi madre se pondrá más loca- Su amigo se paró y Naruto lo acompaño a la puerta, cuando la abrieron, Naruto no supo que era peor su Sakura o tener a Sasuke enfrente de él.

-Hola Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru y Sasuke aprovechó y entró a la casa del rubio mientras Shikamaru salía.

-Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Sasuke y cerró la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó nervioso el rubio

-Solo quiero saber qué te pasa, te veo mal-dijo el moreno y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-¡!No me toques!-

-Pero, porque dices eso Naruto, que te he hecho-

-Ya déjame, vete por favor déjame, no vuelvas a lastimarme, por favor-Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

-Naruto… de que hablas-Sasuke le limpió una lágrima con el dedo al rubio

-Que no me toques- dijo el rubio alejando la mano del moreno

-Naruto, pero que he hecho para que me trates así, soy tu mejor amigo al menos merezco una explicación por ello-

-¡!¿Mejor amigo?, ¿mejor amigo?, un mejor amigo no viola a su mejor amigo!-le gritó el rubio mientras en sus ojos solo se reflejaba ira.

-¡¿Qué de que hablas?-

-Me violaste, y lo sabes, te detesto-

-Pero yo no…-Sasuke estaba sorprendido como que violo a Naruto de que hablaba estaba loco, el nunca le haría eso.

-Por favor, al menos hoy, no lo hagas-le suplico el rubio. Sasuke estaba contrariado, pero decidió que mejor se iba, el amaba a Naruto aún no creía que el rubio estaba loco -¡Vete!-le grito el rubio y se tiro al suelo llorando.

-Naruto..-Sasuke se incoó

-¡Déjame!-con este último grito entendió Sasuke que lo mejor era que se fuera, solo estaba alterando a su amigo, así que se fue mientras que el rubio se quedó llorando frente a la entrada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Después de que Sasuke saliera de la casa de Naruto volvió a la suya, cuando entró estaba algo alterado y nervioso, como era posible que Naruto, su mejor amigo dijera que él lo había violado, el nunca le podría hacer eso, el lo amaba, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se sentía extraño, se sentía como descubierto.

Así que se subió a su cuarto, siguió meditando hasta que cayó dormido.

-_Sasuke, Sakura y yo nos casaremos-dijo el rubio esbozando una gran sonrisa_

_-Oh… Felicidades-dijo Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente_

_-Sasuke…detente…-de nuevo el rubio no pudo hablar pero ahora fue porque Sasuke le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo._

_-Siempre te he deseado y tú ¿Cómo me respondiste?, casándote con Sakura-Sasuke se incoó y volvió a darle un puñetazo._

_-Naruto, estas tan estrecho-dijo el moreno perdido en el placer y siguió embistiéndolo a pesar de que el rubio lanzaba gritos de dolor. _

_Naruto comenzó a sangrar de por su entrada pero el moreno seguía con las embestidas -Sasuke..-dijo con debilidad el rubio y el moreno solo puso de espaldas a Naruto y comenzó a besar su trasero. El moreno abrió los glúteos de Naruto, alzó sus caderas y volvió a penetrarlo._

_-Ahhhhh…..Ahhhhhhh-Se escuchaban los gemidos de Sasuke, y Naruto por su parte perdió su vista en un punto, mientras de su sus ojos aun salían lágrimas._

_El moreno besaba al rubio cuando comenzó a desabrochar la bragueta de Naruto y a palpar el miembro de este por encima del bóxer._

_-Ahhhh…..Ahhhhhh…Ahhhh…-gemía Sasuke de placer y lo penetraba con mayor fuerza._

_-Sasuke…duele-decía el rubio mientras sentía como de su entraba corría sangre, pero el moreno lo penetraba y penetraba, hasta que se corrió dentro de él._

Sasuke se despertó, sudando y empezó recordar las imágenes de sus sueños en donde claramente violaba a Naruto.

-No, yo no hice eso, yo no pude –decía Sasuke sudando cada vez más. Se paró de la cama y fue al baño se puso frente al lavabo y se lavó mojo la cara un poco para ver si lograba despejarse, se vio el mismo al espejo – No, yo no lo hice, solo fue un sueño, solo eso-

-No no lo fue- dijo alguien

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó temeroso el moreno mientras movía la cabeza buscando la procedencia de la voz.

-Tú, yo –

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó de nuevo Sasuke

-Ve al espejo-y así lo hizo Sasuke, pero lo único que vio fue a él mismo

-Que…-

-Sí, violaste a Naruto-dijo su reflejo

-Como…-Sasuke estaba más asustado, estaba hablando con el mismo como si fuese otra persona.

-Sí, si estas asustado, pero acostúmbrate soy tú- le dijo su otro yo

-Pero..-

-Da igual solo, como decirlo soy tu otra personalidad, tu lado oscuro, o sencillamente, soy quien tu quieres ser-

-¡No, yo no quería violar a Naruto!-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si yo lo amo-

-Que yo recuerde un día dijiste: _haría todo_ _con tal de tenerte Naruto-_

-¡Si, pero no me refería a eso!-

-Qué lástima porque bueno pues yo entendí que no tenía límites así que lo hice, pero bueno la verdad es que lo disfruté, perdón lo disfrutamos-

-¡Claro que no, cállate, me odio a mi mismo!- después de gritar, el moreno lanzó lo primero que encontró hacia el espejo y luego salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras cuando llegó al último escuchó dentro de su cabeza: -No importa cuánto corras al final no podrás huir de lo que has hecho, y menos de mí-

El moreno salió de su casa y tomó un taxi pues estaba demasiado alterado como para manejar el mismo, no sabía a dónde ir , peor al subir al taxi se dio cuenta que solo una persona podría ayudarlo, su hermano, así que fue a la casa de este, aunque en realidad era la casa de sus padres, pero al morir ambos se la heredaron pero el después decidió comprarse una casa y vivir solo. Bajo del taxi y toco el timbre, a los pocos minutos su hermano le abrió al puerta.

-Ototo, ¿qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó alegremente Itachi.

-Necesito ayuda-

-Pasa…-El moreno menor paso y se dirigió a la cocina e Itachi lo siguió.

-¿Qué te sucede Ototo?-

-Hice algo malo, Itachi, pero te juro que no quería hacerlo-Sasuke comenzó a derramar lágrimas por los ojos, y su hermano al ver esto lo abrazó.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo, ¿qué hiciste?-

-Prometes no alejarte de mí cuando te lo diga-

-Lo prometo-

-Yo..yo..yo..-

-Sasuke solo dilo-

-Yo..-el moreno menor sollozaba – Creo que viole a Naruto-

-¿Qué tu qué?-Itachi se separó de Sasuke y lo miraba bastante preocupado.

-Yo, no estoy seguro, pero no lo sé, pero hay días que no recuerdo que hice, y luego me encuentro a Naruto odiándome, diciendo que me aleje de él y después tengo estos sueños en los que hay imágenes y en ellas estoy violándolo y yo y yo.., no sé qué hacer! –

-Entonces ¿ no recuerdas, días?-

-No-

-¿No recuerdas días enteros?-

-No, como dos o tres de ellos no los recuerdo-

-Ay Sasuke- su hermano volvió a abrazarlo

-Sasuke…-dijo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos –Lo del casamiento de Naruto, te deprimió bastante ¿cierto?-

-Si..- le contestó el moreno cabizbajo –pero eso que tiene que ver-

-Sasuke no recuerdas, cuando murieron nuestros padres te deprimiste tanto que desarrollaste una segunda personalidad, hacías cosas como cortarte a ti mismo, luego me insultabas o me aventabas cosas, luego te intentabas suicidar e incluso intentabas matarme, siempre decías no recordar nada, hasta que un día estabas a punto de lanzarte de la ventana que volviste en sí, comenzaste a gritar, fui por ti, pero en ese momento decidí llevarte al doctor, y me dijeron lo que ya te dije, pero te medicaron y en unos meses ya no presentaste estos síntomas- Sasuke solo se quedó sorprendido viendo a su hermano –Así que lo que haremos es ir con el doctor-

-Y que, eso no remediara que hay mucha posibilidad de que haya violado a Naruto, y si lo hice nunca me perdonaré-

-Sasuke, no es tu culpa-

-Claro que sí, soy un maldito que está loco, soy un peligro-

-Sasuke, mañana nos iremos a Estados Unidos-

-ehhhh-

-Si te llevaré con los mejores doctores que pueda encontrar, además si estamos en lo cierto, si como dices eres un peligro y más ahora que Naruto se casa, así que mientras más lejos estés del por ahora mejor-

Sasuke e Itachi partieron a primera hora de la mañana hacia Estados Unidos sin que el moreno menor le mencionara nada a nadie, al fin y al cabo el único al que le interesaría ya estaba odiándolo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había visto a Sasuke y no había sabido nada de él desde esos, estaba preocupado, y no sabía si llamarse idiota por eso, estaba preocupado porque no había sabido nada de la persona que lo violo, a veces se preguntaba si le había pasado algo, en ocasiones pasaba por su cabeza el hecho de que Sasuke se hiciera daño a sí mismo y al pensarlo sentía un nudo en el estomagó, un día no pudo más con sus pensamientos y fue a la casa del moreno, de nuevo se sintió idiota que hacia allí, pero aún así tocó y tocó el timbre pero nadie le respondió así que volvió a su casa.

Ya había pasado un mes y no sabía nada del moreno, llamaba a su casa pero nadie contestaba y en su trabajo le decían que no podían decir nada sobre él, además de estar preocupado esos días también estaba estresado ya harto su boda con Sakura sería en dos semanas, y la maldita solo se encargaba de torturarlo, lo obliga a que la acompañará a checar cualquier detalle de la boda, lo obligaba a cenar en casa de sus suegros prácticamente todas las noches, así que se la tenía que pasar fingiendo y fingiendo su gran amor por Sakura pero lo peor era fingir frente a sus padres, quería gritarle a alguien que odiaba a ese pelirrosa pero a quien estaba solo, ni siquiera el idiota de Sasuke estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Así que un día harto de su situación se fue a tomar, bebió y bebió, y cuando se iba para su casa se encontró con Shikamaru.

-Naruto, estas borracho, te llevare a casa- el rubio ni siquiera pudo objetar de su estado cuando Shikamaru lo le metió a su auto. Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio, Shikamaru lo esculcó y le sacó las lleves y así lo metió a su casa al borracho de Naruto XD.

-Naruto, ¿quieres hablar de algo?-

-Hip..no-

-Naruto…-

-No me quiero casar-

-Eso lo sé, pero por ahora no tienes escapatoria-

-¿Soy idiota?-

-No, no puedes ser idiota, al final te sacrificaste por tus seres queridos-

-Soy idiota, sabes ¿por qué?-

-No lo eres-

-Claro que sí, veme preocupado por el bastardo de Sasuke a pesar de lo que me hizo-

-¿Qué te hizo Sasuke?-

-No quiero hablar de ello, solo que no sé nada de él y en dos días es mi boda-

Shikamaru solo se aceró al rubio y le dio un abrazo, no sabía que más decirle dada su situación, pero en eso alguien abrió la puerta, Shikamaru se asomó u era Sakura.

-Estas borracho Naruto-

-Sí y que-le dijo el rubio retándola

-Ay por dios, eres un maldito inmaduro-

-Inmaduro, pero seré tu esposo, así que jódete- La pelirrosa se acercó al rubio y le dio una cachetada –Estoy harte de tu actitud, todo lo que he hecho por ti-

-Lo que … hsa hecho.. hip… por mí-

-Sii..yo…-la pelirrosa no pudo acabar pues Naruto le vomito encima –Eres asqueroso, te odio-

-Lástima mi amor- le dijo Naruto, sarcásticamente.

-Argggg, que asco-

-Sakura, mejor vete, este no es muy buen momento, vete- La pelirrosa ni siquiera objeto, estaba todo vomitada y asqueada, así que se largo sin decir una palabra.

El día de la boda entre Naruto y Sakura llegó, el rubio tuvo que andar sonriendo falsamente a sus padres, mientras que por otro lado tuvo que oír las quejas de la pelirrosa sobre cada detalle de la boda, estaba estresado y harto y aún le faltaba soportarla… un vida entera.

-Ahhh-suspiro el rubio y comenzó a ponerse su traje, lamentablemente mientras lo hacía escuchaba como Sakura le gritaba a la gente que le peinaba, ya que estaba en un cuarto al lado de ella, ya que la iglesia donde se casaban tenía para que lo novios se podían arreglar ahí, en fin siguió cambiándose maldiciendo al mundo entero, por lo que nos e dio cuenta que alguien entro al cuarto y comenzó a acercaste hacia él.

-Sasuke…-dijo el rubio cuando al alzar la mirada por el espejo, vio al moreno por espejo.

-Vine por ti-dijo Sasuke y le puso un pañuelo en la cara, y Naruto al respirar lo que tenía el pañuelo cayo inconsciente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Naruto despertó en un cuarto alumbrado únicamente con una vela, intentó incorporarse pero algo se lo impedía y fue cuando notó que de cada brazo tenía una cuerda que lo ataban.

-Ya despertaste-

-¿Sasuke?-

El moreno comenzó a acercarse hacia el rubio, cuando llegó a la cama, se sentó al borde de esta y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del rubio, ya que Sasuke se había encargado antes de atarlo de quitársela, el rubio por su parte comenzó a respirar con rapidez ante el contacto con el moreno. Sasuke se fuete acercando poco a poco hacia él hasta darle un beso, pero como en las veces anteriores el rubio no se lo correspondió ni le abrió la boca, así que con su otra mano, Sasuke oprimió el miembro del rubio con fuerza, y fue como logró recorrer con su lengua la cavidad del rubio. Después se dirigió al lóbulo de Naruto y comenzó a morderlo no tan fuerte y poco a poco bajo hasta su cuello lamiéndolo y besando con frenesí hasta dejar morenotes.

-mmmm-dijo Naruto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-¿Qué no te gusta?-preguntó molesto el moreno, pero Naruto no le respondió, así que se paro y salió del cuarto. A los pocos minutos volvió con algo en las manos que el rubio no pude ver, y volvió a posicionarse encima de Naruto comenzando a quitarle los pantalones con todo y bóxer, cuando el rubio estuvo al fin desnudo el moreno le empezó a lamer el pecho y una que otra vez le mordía los pezones haciendo que Naruto lanzará un pequeño quejido. Siguió lamiendo el cuerpo del rubio y cuando llego al miembro de este se lo metió por completo y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral lamiéndolo con gran rapidez, el rubio comenzaba a sentir como su miembro despertaba.

-Ahhhhh….mmmmm-

-¿Aún no te gusta lo bastante Naruto?-le dijo Sasuke lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa –bien también con esto te guste- entonces fue cuando Sasuke sacó por lo que había ido, y comenzó a untarlo en sus dedos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el rubio un poco temeroso

-Ya lo veras- dijo el moreno y metió tres de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio, en cuanto Naruto los sintió dentro de él moviéndose lanzó un grito debido al dolor y a una extraña sensación como de frío y después comenzó a arderle su entrada.

-Ahhhhhhh-grito Naruto al sentir la sensación

-¿Te gustó la pasta de dientes?-Dijo el moreno riéndose un poco mientras seguía moviendo los dedos en el interior del rubio y veía como era que este se movía debido a la sensación. Volvió a comenzar a lamerle el miembro del rubio, solo que esta vez lo hacía con calma no can tanta rapidez como al inicio abarcando poco a poco el miembro, el rubio comenzó a gemir débilmente mientras Sasuke hacia su trabajo.

-Ahhhmmmm-gemía Naruto. El moreno al empezar a oír las respuestas del Naruto aumentó la velocidad y también comenzó darle pequeñas mordidas al miembro haciendo que Naruto en ocasiones gritara o encorvará la espalda o ambas. Siguió con la felación hasta que el rubio se vino en su boca.

-Sasuke, para ya-dijo quedamente Naruto con in ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas, el moreno solo le sonrió y lo beso al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos de la entrada de Naruto y los suplantó con su miembro, el rubio volvió a gritar separándose del beso y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Sasuke lo embestía con rapidez una y otra vez.

-Ahhhh…-gemía una que otra vez el rubio mientras el miembro del moreno entraba y salía de su interior.

-No te contengas Naruto, se que te gusta-le dijo el moreno y metió más su miembro al interior del rubio. Mientras lo seguía embistiendo Sasuke tomo la vela que estaba en una mesa al lado de la cama, cuando la tuvo observó que tenía bastante cera derretida, la cual comenzó a dejar caer en el pecho del rubio, hasta el abdomen. Naruto volvió a gritar y eso excitó mas al moreno quien con más ganas siguió envistiendo al rubio, Sasuke se comenzó a acercar al rostro de Naruto para volver a besarlo cuando de pronto volvió en sí.

-Mmmm…¿Naruto?-Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a Naruto atado y más al verse encima de él – ¡No!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y comenzó a desatar a Naruto, quien ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver pero mostraba una respiración entrecortada, cuando ya lo hubo desato el moreno se iba a levantar y entonces noto que estaba en el interior del rubio, así que salió rápido y se incorporo para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Naruto, lo siento, no quería, yo no quería, enserio que no, de verdad, lo lamento-decía el moreno con las manos cubriéndoles los ojos. Naruto también se levantó de la cama y se puso enfrente de Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-dijo el rubio y el moreno bajo las manos y levantó su mirada para verlo, cuando lo hizo el rubio se sentó sobro el moreno y se autopenetró con el miembro del moreno que aún seguía erecto.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-¿Qué no lo ves?-dijo Naruto y beso al moreno en los labios mientras comenzada a mover las caderas. Sasuke se recostó en la cama y sostuvo de la cintura a Naruto mientras este subía y bajaba.

-Ahhhhh….Ahhhhhh….Ahhhhhhh-gemía el rubio

Sasuke se movió y cambio la posición e ambos quedando de nuevo el rubio debajo de él pero siguiendo con las embestidas.

-Ahhhhhh….más Sasuke, más-le implora el rubio

Sasuke lo siguió embistiendo, toco el punto del rubio y este lanzo un gran gemido y se corrió, mientras que el moreno siguió y siguió hasta que el también lo hizo.

Al otro día cuando el moreno despertó sintió que algo lo abrazaba, volteó y se encontró con Naruto quien aún dormía, en cuanto lo vio se sintió mal y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, se paro se puso su ropa y busco la de Naruto dejándosela en la orilla de la cama.

Entro al baño y se lavó la cara, ni siquiera se miro al espejo no se soportaría verse a sí mismo en esos momentos, no recordaba como demonios había llegado el ahí y mucho menos como Naruto también, lo último que recordaba era él con su hermano en Estados Unidos, después de eso se acordaba de haber leído un mail de Shikamaru en donde le preguntaba donde estaba, que Naruto lo necesitaba en su boda, sí eso era lo último que recordaba. Después se dirigió a la cocina, cuando entró tomo un vaso de agua y después solo se quedó de pie inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-escucho a Naruto llamarlo y se volteó y ahí estaba el rubio vestido y tallándose los ojos quitándose las lagañas, el moreno no dijo nada, no sabía que decirle, que le decía, ¿Perdón?.

-Sasuke-Volvió a decir el rubio y comenzó a acercase a él, el moreno no se movió, sentía miedo, sentía aberración con el mismo y entonces Naruto lo tomo de la camisa, lo jalo hacia sí y lo beso, esto dejo más sorprendido al moreno quien seguía sin moverse mientras sentía los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, sin darse cuenta abrió un poco la boca y la lengua del rubio entro en ella recorriendo su cavidad bucal. Naruto comenzó a caminar sin dejar de besar al moreno haciendo que el moreno también lo hiciera hasta que la espalda de Sasuke chocó con el refrigerador, el rubio comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la camisa de Sasuke y a recorrer su pecho mientras besaba su cuello.

-Naruto no lo hagas-le dijo el moreno

-¿Me violas y ahora que yo quiero hacer lo mismo, no me dejas?- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tierna, lo cual hizo sentir peor al moreno. Naruto continuo con el cuello del moreno y le quitó la camisa, cuando el pecho del moreno estuvo desnudo le empezó a lamer los pezones.

-Ahhhh-gimió Sasuke y se mordió el labio, mientras el rubio lamia el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta que llegó a sus pantalones, cuando llegó a ellos le bajo la bragueta el moreno y después le quito estos y el bóxer, cuando por fin el moreno estuvo desnudo comenzó a lamer su miembro. Sasuke al sentir la lengua del rubio en él se sostuvo con fuerza del refrigerador y comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Después Naruto dejo de lamerlo y tomo la mano de Sasuke y se metió tres de sus dedos a la boca y encamino al moreno hacia la mesa, para suerte de ambos no había nada en ella más que un mantel, Naruto obligo a Sasuke a sentarse en ella, se sacó los dedos del moreno de la boca y se desnudo enfrente de él, después tomo una silla la puso detrás de él y le dio la espalda al moreno inclinándose un poco.

-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto algo impaciente –Dilátame un poco, ¿quieres?-El moreno estaba impresionado no entendía que demonios pasaba –Sasuke..-entonces el moreno metió dos de sus dedos a la entrada del rubio e hizo un movimiento de tijerilla durante un rato, cuando sintió que el rubio ya estaba listo los saco, y este se volteó rápidamente, se dirigió a Sasuke lo obligó a recostarse en la mesa, se posiciono encima de él y se penetró con el miembro del moreno, comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras Sasuke lo sostenía de la cintura.

-Naruto, ¿por qué haces esto?-

-Por qué…creo que me gustas- le dijo el rubio

-Ahhhh..Ahhhhh…Ahhhhh-gemía el rubio

Siguieron hasta que ambos se corrieron y Naruto saco de su interior el miembro del moreno, después ambos e vistieron y Sasuke sacó algo de comida para que comieran. Cuando el rubio ya estaba comiendo el moreno se paro –ahorita vengo voy al baño-le dijo al rubio sin mirarlo y salió de la cocina. Se dirigió al cuarto de Itachi (Si había ido a la casa de Itachi) y tomo el teléfono, marco un número y espero a que le respondieran.

-Emergencias-dijeron al otro lado del auricular

-Sí, este, tiene a alguien secuestrado en la casa de al lado-dijo el moreno

-Está seguro señor-

-Sí, completamente, el chico secuestrado es el prometido de Sakura Haruno-

-Lo estábamos buscando, señor, está seguro de que se trata de él-

-Si, vi como un chico moreno lo metió a la casa- dijo Sasuke

-Bien denos la dirección-

-Claro-

Después de haber colgado Sasuke tomo un trapo, un frasco y una camiseta de Itachi, se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Naruto que ya había acabado de comer, mojo el trapo y se acercó a él lentamente, cuando estuvo a su lado se reclino hacia él como si le fuera a dar un beso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo al rubio de la nuca y le puso el trapo con cloroformo entre la boca y la nariz. Cuando el rubio se desmayo lo ató con la camiseta a la silla y justo cuando acabó tocaron la puerta, fue y la abrió y se encontró con dos patrullas fuera de ella.

-Señor tenemos una denuncia de que hay alguien secuestrado en esta casa-dijo el oficial

-No sé de qué habla-dijo el moreno

-Podríamos pasar, tenemos orden de cateo-dijo el oficial mostrando un papel

-Claro-dijo el moreno y los dejo pasar

Los policías comenzaron a buscar por la casa cuando llegaron a la cocina y vieron al rubio inconsciente atado, uno de ellos volvió a donde estaba Sasuke sacó unas esposas y se las puso.

-Queda usted arrestado por el secuestro de Naruto Namikaze y todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Hijo, que bueno que estas bien-dijo la madre de Naruto abalanzándose sobre él cuando apenas despertaba.

-Mamá, me asfixias-dijo el rubio

-Ay, hijo estuvimos tan preocupados, el solo pensar que alguien te secuestro y que te podría matar, pero gracias a Sakura y sus padres que hicieron de todo para hacer que la policía te buscará-

-Sakura…pero…-dijo Naruto como asimilando lo que le había dicho su madre.

-Ella está afuera, esperando verte hijo, si supieras lo mal que ha estado, le llamaremos para que entre-le dijo ahora su padre y se dirigió a la puerta. Unos minutos después entro Sakura con los ojos enrojecidos y al igual que la madre de Naruto se abalanzó sobre este para abrazarlo y llorar mientras lo hacía.

-Bueno los dejamos solos-dijo Minato y ambos padres salieron.

-Hasta que se fueron, no podía seguir con esta farsa durante más tiempo, dios-dijo la pelirroja soltando del agarre bruscamente a Naruto y sentándose en la silla de al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Sakura?-Le dijo el rubio apretando los dientes.

-Ja, primero te largas con tu amante, perdón tú amigo y ahora te pones de reina-Naruto miró con extrañeza a Sakura- Oh vamos, Naruto, enserio crees, que me creeré el hecho de que el te secuestro, bla , bla , bla, si como no, más bien te ayudo a escapar para que no tuvieras que cumplir tu trato, ¿cierto?- El rubio solo se quedo en silencio y volteo a mirar hacia otro lado-Bueno Naru, como soy tan buena persona y te daré otra oportunidad así que pasado mañana nos casaremos y pobre de ti si escapas, esta vez, de hacerlo, le contaré la verdad a tus padres, y ah Sasuke mmm, no lo sé tal vez podría pasarle algo, tal vez, jajaja, en fin te dejo y pasado mañana te veo en el altar-dijo la pelirrosa y salió dejando solo a Naruto

El rubio toma la almohada que tenía, se la puso sobre la cara y lanzó un grito- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Estaba confundido, Sasuke lo había secuestrado, lo había medio violado, porque a mitad de la supuesta violación había empezado a disfrutar, tanto que al otro día lo repitió, ¿Qué demonios?, a parte el moreno actuaba extraño de repente era un loco maniaco y después era el Sasuke que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, ahora Sakura lo amenazaba de nuevo, que se supone que podría hacer.

Esa misma tarde dieron de alta a Naruto del hospital pues técnicamente no tenía nada, así que sus padres lo llevaron a su apartamento, se quedaron hablando con él un poco sobre su boda que sería pasado mañana.

-Pero hijo, te sientes bien como para hacerlo-le pregunto su madre algo preocupada.

-Sí mamá, quiero hacerlo y puedo, además amo a Sakura-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-Bueno Naru, si tú lo dices, supongo que te creemos, pero bueno nos vamos-

-Bravo-dijo una voz después de que los padres de Naruto salieron de la casa de este- Bravo-decía Sakura mientras aplaudía-Naruto que buen actor eres, no lo sabes, jajajaja-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues decidí quedarme contigo, no quiero que mi novio se escape de nuevo-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a Naruto

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo el rubio y se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, pero entonces Sakura la toma de la muñeca y lo aventó al sillón en el cual Naruto cayó de sentón y la pelirrosa se sentó en sus muslos y comenzó a besarlo-¿Qué haces?-dijo el rubio cuando por fin pudo zafarse de aquel horrible beso.

-Pues digamos, que por lo visto necesito algo mejor para retenerte, así que me darás un hijo-

-¿Qué has perdido la cabeza?-le dijo el rubio completamente sorprendido.

-Solo me aseguro de no perder lo que me pertenece-

-No soy tu propiedad, Sakura-

-Técnicamente sí, jajajja, pero bueno ya lo intentaremos en otra ocasión que estés más alegre, o es ¿qué te gusta que te violen?-le dijo Sakura malvadamente al oído, lo que hizo que Naruto abriera sus ojos como platos –Oh si, pues Sasuke te violo o ¿no?, digo eso fue lo que le dijo a la policía, y pues digamos que esta casa tiene cámaras, así que puedo decir que eso es cierto-Naruto al oír lo último aventó a la pelirrosa lo que hizo que esta cayera al suelo.

-No trates mal a tu futura esposa, Naruto,-dijo la pelirrosa con un sonrisa de maldad en su rostro –Sí, se que tu amiguito, te violo, pero lo curioso de todo Naruto, es porque no lo denunciaste, acaso es que te gustaba que te lo hiciera- El rubio no soporto más y le soltó una bofetada dejándole marcada su mano en la mejilla a la pelirrosa.

-Jajajaja-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba – Eres un puto Naruto-

-¡Yo viole a Naruto y lo secuestre!- ya métame a la maldita cárcel- le dijo Sasuke a un oficial, mientras estaba en una sala de interrogatorios.

-Sr. Uchiha recuerde que todo puede ser usado en su contra y no cuenta con un abogado-

-No quiero un abogado, quiero que me metan a la cárcel, soy un criminal, que esperan, carajo-

-Sr. Uchiha…-

-Comandante Yamato, el hermano del Sr. Uchiha, está afuera y pide hablar con usted-

-Mmmmm, bueno iré a hablar con él-dijo el comandante y salió dejando solo a Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto, soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke-

-Mucho gusto y dígame que quiere hablar conmigo-

-Bueno es sobre mi hermano, verá el tiene problemas mentales, ha desarrollado una trastorno de personalidad, es por ello que habíamos salido del país, para tratarlo, pero desafortunadamente recayó en su tratamiento y huyo para venir a Japón-

-Sr. Uchiha, de ser eso cierto, tiene que tener pruebas de ellos-

-Claro, aquí esta su expediente-dijo el moreno mayor tendiéndole un sobre.

-Bueno lo revisaré señor, por lo mientras su hermano requiere un abogado, hoy pasará la noche en una celda-

-Lo entiendo-

-Si eso es todo me retiró-

-Gracias, por escucharme-dijo Itachi y salió de la oficina.

-Sasuke Uchiha, será transferido a una celda-

-Al fin-dijo suspirando el moreno.

Mientras tanto Itachi volvió a su auto y lo primero que hizo fue realizar una llamada – Kisame, necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Sasuke de esta-

-Lo haremos, Itachi, con el simple hecho de que tenemos las pruebas de que tu hermano están mal, ya ves de algo sirvió que fuera a la escuela de medicina-

-Si supongo que sí, solo en ti confió y sé que tú puedes ayudar a que mi hermano se curé-

-Lo haré Itachi-

Habían pasado dos días de que Naruto salió del hospital y era el día en que se casaría con la pelirrosa, se estaba cambiando, sin embargo, ahora no estaba solo como la vez pasada, con el estaba el tío de Sakura, Orochimaru.

-No estás nada mal Naruto, supongo que podría tener lindos sobrinitos-dijo con voz lasciva Orochimaru mientras con la mirada recorría el cuerpo del rubio.

-Ashh-dijo Naruto y salió por la puerta.

El rubio ya estaba en el altar esperando que la novia comenzará a caminar por el altar, durante todo el trayecto se la paso esperando a que algo ocurriera y esa boda se impidiera, pero nada pasaba, esperaba que apareciera cierto moreno, pero eso no iba a sucedes tampoco. Sakura comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, Naruto tuvo que sostener una sonrisa pues la verdad era que detestaba esa escena, el ver a Sakura le daba asco y le generaba odio, pero lo único que lo ayudaba a seguir era el ver a sus padres sonriendo.

La ceremonia transcurrió y el sacerdote llegó a la tan esperada parte.

-Naruto,¿ aceptas por esposa a Sakura, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- El rubio no contestó inmediatamente pues primero volteo hacia la puerta esperando el tan famoso yo me opongo pero nada paso – Sí acepto-

-Y tu Sakura, ¿aceptas por esposo a Naruto, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Claro que acepto-dijo la pelirrosa

-Si hay alguien que se oponga que hablé ahora o callé para siempre-El rubio volvió a voltear, pues esta era su única esperanza, pero de nuevo nadie apareció a su rescate.

-Muy bien, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-Sakura fue la que jaló a Naruto y lo besó y con la otra mano lo pellizcó en el brazo para que abriera la boca y además atrajo más al rubio hacia ella, para profundizar más beso, esto solo hacia, pues sabía que al rubio le causaba asco.

Los nuevos esposos salieron de la iglesia y saludaron a los invitados, Sakura aventó el ramo y ambos subieron a limosina y se dirigieron a su casa para ir por las maletas para la luna de miel, ya que Sakura dijo que ellos querían lo más pronto irse de luna de miel, por lo que no habría recepción.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se encontraron con una patrulla afuera, Naruto fue el primero que bajo y el oficial se acerco a él.

-Sr. Namikaze necesito que me acompañe a la estación de policía-

-De acuerdo-

-Yo voy con él-dijo la pelirrosa

-No es necesario Sra.-

-Tiene razón Sakura, tu mejor espérame aquí-dijo el rubio y se metió a la patrulla.

Llegaron a la estación de policía y el oficial lo llevo a una sala –Bueno sr. Namikaze lo traje aquí para que rindiera su declaración, en unos momentos vienen con usted-

A los pocos minutos llegó una mujer con Naruto –Bien sr Namikaze, necesitamos que rinda su declaración-

-No presentaré cargos-dijo el rubio

-¿Está seguro?, usted fue secuestrado-

-No quiero presentar cargos, y es todo, ¿puedo irme?-

-Pero Sr. Namikaze, usted debe-

-No quiero presentar cargos y punto-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-Bien si así lo quiere-

-Con su permiso-dijo el rubio y salió del lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Naruto, muévete o si no perderemos el avión-

-Como si me importara-le contestó con frialdad el rubio.

-Me vale, muévete-le dijo la pelirosa y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando su vuelo rumbo a España, Naruto mostraba una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Sakura tenía una sonrisa de par en par.

-Vamor Naruto, quita esa cara-

-Es la única que tengo así que confórmate-

-Ash-

-Sakura, yo no quiero ir a ese viaje y sé que tu tampoco me quieres ahí, además tu tía llegará mañana para que hagas la sarta de porquerías con él, así que tal si nos vamos y yo me regreso en otro vuelo-le dijo tranquilamente Naruto, esperando que la pelirosa reflexionara.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?, ¿dime para qué me quieres?-

-Solo para verte sufrir jajaja-

-Pero que te hice, Sakura-

-Mmmm Nada…creo-le contestó la pelirosa sin importancia

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-Sr Uchiha, queda libre-dijo un oficial

-Pero yo…cometí un crimen-dijo el moreno impresionado.

-No hay cargos, así que es libre-

-Pero…-

-Sasuke, vámonos-dijo su hermano quien había aparecido de la nada.

-Pero..-

-¡Sasuke, vámonos!-dijo su hermano tenso, y el menor obedeció. Ambos Uchiha salieron de la estación de policía y subieron a un auto. Durante más de la mitad del trayecto en el carro solo hubo silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta que ese no era el camino a casa de su hermano.

-Volveremos a Estados Unidos, debes acabar tu tratamiento-

-No quiero, lo que merezco es estar en la cárcel-dijo el menor viendo hacia la ventana con tristeza.

-Naruto no presentó cargos así que, no puedes quedarte ahí-

-¿Cómo que Naruto, no presentó cargos?-preguntó consternado Sasuke

-Lo que oyes, el fue y dijo que no quería presentarlos, fin de la historia-

-Pero yo…-

-Sasuke, ya cálmate, ahora lo importante es que tú te cures- Después de haber dicho esto siguieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, donde abordaron su vuelo e igual que en auto no hablaron hasta llegar a su destino.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- le preguntó su hermano cuando ya al estar enfrente de la clínica el moreno se quedó parado viendo al suelo.

-Es solo que yo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, de volver hacerle daño a alguien, y solo quiero saber que esto realmente me ayudará-

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi alzándole la barbilla y observando cómo los ojos de su hermano estaban vidriosos-te prometo que al salir de aquí todo será diferente-

-¿De verdad, lo prometes?-

-Sí-

Entraron a la clínica y pocos minutos después llegó Kisame, el amigo de Itachi y doctor de Sasuke.

-Ven Sasuke, primero vamos a mi consultorio-Ambos hermanos se levantaron –No, Itachi quiero hablar con Sasuke a solas-

-Bien-dijo Itachi y vio como su hermano y su amigo desaparecían en el pasillo.

-Pasa-le dijo Kisame al moreno

Cuando ya estuvieron sentados uno frente del otro, Kisame fue el primero en hablar.

-Sasuke, estoy decepcionado de ti, no debiste huir de esa manera-

-Lo sé-dijo sintiéndose lo peor del mundo, Sasuke

-Sasuke, tu condición es muy inestable, pero en parte, yo también tengo la culpa del que hayas huido, no debí dejarte tanta conexión con el exterior, solo que yo bueno, tu hermano omitió gran parte de tu historia-

-¿Qué de que hablas?-le preguntó Sasuke

-Tu hermano solo me dijo que presentabas doble personalidad y que a veces te ponías agresivo, pero nunca me dijo que dañaste a tu mejor amigo-

-No es mi mejor amigo-contestó Sasuke serio

-Bueno tu amigo-

-No, es la persona que amo-le dijo el moreno viéndolo a los ojos.

-Mmmmm ahora, entiendo, con razón es tanta la inestabilidad Sasuke, aunque yo tuve la culpa, por no interrogarte a ti, Itachi fue mi amigo en la universidad por lo que creía que no me mentiría y menos con algo tan serio, pero bueno, no podemos culpar a las personas que actúan por amor-

-A mi sí-

-Sasuke, se que al parecer secuestraste a tu amigo, pero…

-¡Lo violé!-gritó el moreno interrumpiendo a Kisame, cuando el doctor oyó esto se sorprendió por lo que guardo silencio durante mucho tiempo- Parece que ya se di cuenta que soy de lo peor-

-Sasuke, incluso hayas matado a una persona, no es del todo tu culpa-

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué estoy enfermo?-

-Sí, y no controlas todos tus actos-

-Mmmmm-

-Sasuke, yo te puedo curar, para que tengas una vida normal, pero no la tendrás si no te perdonas a ti mismo, se que será difícil peor tendrás que hacerlo-

-Es tan fácil decirlo-

-Si tal vez, tengas un poco de razón, pero es la verdad-

Después de esa platica, Kisame y Sasuke se dirigieron a la que sería la habitación de este, cuando el moreno al vio solo había una cama, una ventana y una mesita.

-Supongo que es momento de aceptar que soy un loco-dijo Sasuke con todo de burla.

-Vamos Sasuke, te prometo que te ayudaré a que tengas una vida normal, bueno iré a hablar con tu hermano-

Sakura y Naruto llegaron a su hotel, cualquiera que los viera no pensaría que eran recién casados, ambos entraron al lugar por su lado, Naruto se encargó de preguntar por las llaves de su habitación y ambos se dirigieron sin decir palabra.

-Enserio pediste ¿una habitación con cama matrimonial?- le preguntó el rubio a Sakura.

-Pues somos recién casados no-le dijo con sensualidad la pelirosa y empezó a acercarse a él.

-No empieces son tus estupideces Sakura-y se alejo de ella.

-Jajajaja, es broma, tu habitación es la de al lado, jaja así que ve y pide tu llave-

-Tú tío no tarda en llegar, ¿cierto?-

-Pero que listo eres, anda muévete, sal de aquí-

El rubio solo la barrio con los ojos y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, bajo por su llave y volvió a su habitación pero para su mala suerte, se encontró con el tío de su esposa-

-Naruto-Kun-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Pero que modales, dime como esta tu novio-violador Sasuke-

-Que te importa-

-El chico es realmente atractivo, entiendo el porqué te gusta y soportabas que te hiciera esas cosas, digo esta tan bueno que hasta yo me daba con él-Orochimaru no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared

-No hables de Sasuke y menos pienses en él como un objeto-le dijo el rubio lleno de rabia.

-Parece que alguien está enamorado, que tierno-El rubio lo soltó un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Jajajajaja-comenzó a reírse Orochimaru, pero el rubio decidió irse antes de que lo acabará asesinando. Llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el suelo, después tomo un suspiro y marcó un número en su celular.

-Shikamaru?-

-Hola Naruto, ¿cómo te va en tu luna del infierno?-

-Jajajja mal, oye solo te llamaba para saber si no sabías algo de Sasuke-

-Nop, ¿Naruto, que tuvo que ver el con tu desaparición?-

-Ehhh, nada-

-Aja, se que mientes, pero bueno no te obligaré a que me lo digas-

-Gracias, bueno debo de irme bye-

-Necesito retener a Naruto, aún más-dijo Sakura a su tío mientras este besaba su cuello.

-Tienes algo en mente-le preguntó con malicia

-Un hijo-dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa

-Yo puedo ser el padre y se lo enjaretas a Naruto-

-No, tiene que ser de él-

-El no se acostará contigo-

-Lo sé-

-Pero no te preocupes debe de haber una manera y creo conocerla, déjamelo a mí-le dijo su tío

-Eso me gusta jajajaja-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían llegado a su supuesta luna de miel, en todo ese tiempo Naruto se la paso saliendo del hotel para ir a vagar por cualquier dudar para entretenerse un rato, pero también los aprovechaba para hablarle a Shikamaru y preguntarle sobre Sasuke, pero la respuesta de su amigo siempre era la misma "No sé nada de él", lo cual cada día deprimía más al rubio

En una de esas vueltas al hotel, en las que se sentía tan desganado, Naruto fue al bar y pidió varios tragos, hasta que de plano se cayó de borracho en la barra, por suerte no causo ningún altercado, pero los de seguridad llamaron a Sakura para que fuera por él, desde el momento en que observaron su comportamiento, solo que la pelirrosa mando a Orochimaru a que lo hiciera, claro que detrás de este acto había un plan hecho por ese par.

-Ay sí que pesas-dijo Orochimaru cuando dejo caer al rubio en su cama-Y bueno al parecer la droga afrodisiaca que me hicieron favor de poner en tu bebida si está funcionando-dijo mientras observaba como el rubio comenzaba a sudar y si miembro se endurecía.

-Bien ahora, comencemos- Orochimaru se puso unos guantes de látex y después bajo la bragueta del rubio, le quito de un tirón los pantalones y los bóxer, después tomó la mano del rubio y la dirigió al miembro de este-Anda Naruto, que no haré el trabajo por ti-dijo y ayudo a Naruto para que con sus manos se masturbara, las manos del rubio dirigidas por las de Orochimaru cubiertas con guantes iban de arriba abajo y viceversa.

-Ahhhhhhh….-comenzaba ya a gemir el rubio, producto de su propias caricias, mientras Orochimaru lo miraba con algo de asco-Ahhhhh….-seguía gimiendo

-Anda, Naruto, así continua mientras voy por algo-le dijo y se dirigió a un maletín suyo que tenía en el fondo del cuarto del rubio.

-Ahhhhh….Sasuke…-

-Parece, que alguien está teniendo una buena fantasía-dijo Orochimaru buscando entre sus cosas-Aquí esta-dijo y se dirigió al rubio.

-Ahhhh… Sasuke…más rápido- decía Naruto, perdido en su mundo por los efectos de la droga.

-Al parecer ya- Orochimaru puso un frasco enfrente del pene del rubio esperando hasta que este se corriera

-Vamos Naru, apúrate-decía el hombre con impaciencia y entonces el rubio de corrió, parte del semen cayó en el frasco y otra en la cara de Orochimaru-Tanta higiene, y me acabaste dando en la cara-dijo molesto y cerro el frasco, lo guardo y luego se limpio la cara. Una vez que recogió sus cosas salió del cuarto dejando al rubio medio desnudo y aún perdido.

-Todo salió como planeamos-le preguntó Sakura a su tío

-Sí, ya lo tengo, ahora ve y haz tu trabajo- Sakura obedeció y se metió en la recamara del rubio.

Al otro día el rubio despertó, la cabeza le dolía pero se llevó el susto de su vida cuando volteo y en su cama vio a la pelirosa tranquilamente dormida.

-Ahhhhhhhh-gritó Naruto, por el susto

-Mmmmm-se quejó la pelirosa mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos-Oh Naruto-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿Qué ya no recuerdas?, ayer fuiste a mi habitación, me cargaste entre tus brazos, me trajiste aquí y me hiciste el amor como una fiera-dijo la pelirosa

-Claro que no-

-Claro que sí, estabas algo borracho, tal vez no lo recuerdes por eso-

-Ni borracho me acostaría contigo-

-Pues anoche lo hiciste, si quieres te ayudo a recordar-Sakura se poso encima de él, estando ella completamente desnuda y comenzó a lamerle el cuello y con su pierna acariciarle su miembro.

-¡No!, alejate-le dijo el rubio y la aventó para el otro lado para después levantarse de la cama.

-Pero que buen trasero tienes Naru-

-Cállate- tercio el rubio y se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió de la habitación.

-jajajaja- se comenzó a reír la pelirosa mientras tomaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje a su tío –"Al parecer se lo creyó todo y si no, lo hará"-fue lo que mando de mensaje.

Naruto nuevamente se dirigía al bar, después de ver semejante aberración, pero cuando se iba a sentar en la barra recordó la escena de Sakura en su cama y prefirió no beber, al final solo salió a darse una vuelta.

Llegó por fin el día en que su "luna de miel" acabo, Naruto estaba que daba gracias por ello, ya no aguantaba a Sakura insinuándole que habían tenido sexo, pues él sabía que eso era imposible, para su suerte la pelirosa se fue dormida en el avión así que no la tuvo que escuchar.

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto, el dirigió al que era su cuarto y cuando vio que la pelirosa lo seguía le cerró la puerta en su cara.

-Arrrgggg-se quejó Sakura, pero se fue al otro cuarto que había.

Naruto se fue al otro día a trabajar a primera hora, mientras menos viera a Sakura mejor, llegó a su trabajo e hizo su rutina de siempre y en el almuerzo quedó de verse con Shikamaru, ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien, la situación en la que estaba viviendo en poco tiempo lo volvería loco.

-Hola Naruto-dijo con flojera su amigo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Hola- dijo sin ánimos

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje con el diablo?-

-Mal, mal , mal-

-Mmmmm-

-Has sabido algo de Sasuke-

-No, ya hasta fui a su casa y nada, de hecho fui a la empresa de su hermano y me dijeron que él anda de viaje, pero no sé si este con Sasuke-

-Hmmm-dijo Naruto y comenzó a contemplar su vaso.

-Estas enamorado de Sasuke ¿cierto?-

-Supongo, no lo sé-

-Bueno, deberías de averiguarlo-

-Para que, si el ya no esta aquí-

-Pero puedo volver-

-Y que, ¿le voy a decir, hola Sasuke, fíjate que te amo, pero humm estoy casado?-

-Si algo como eso-Naruto solo se le quedo viendo con cara de estas bromeando cierto?.

-Ok era broma, pero Naruto no es justo que vivas la vida de esa manera, eres un chico bueno, que merecería algo mejor que esto-

-Supongo que no soy tan buena persona , después de todo-

-No digas eso, lo único malo en tu vida es Sakura-

-Sí-

-Naruto, no te desanimes ya verás hallaremos la manera de que te safes de ella-

-Si por favor-

-¿Y dime en la luna de miel hicieron cositas?-

-No juegues obvio no aunque...-

-¿Acaso si?-

-No, bueno ella dice que sí, pero…-

-Pero, ¿qué hiciste Naruto?-

-Pues es que un día tome mucho y me emborrache y pues ella dice que me acosté con ella, pero yo nunca haría eso-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, claro que sí-

-Naruto estas de acuerdo que alguna vez ella te gusto, así que pues pudo pasar-

-No no pudo, ella ya no me gusta, ni siquiera creo que me gusten las mujeres-

-Pues algunas vez si te gustaron-

-Sí, pero pues he cambiado y juro que el verla desnuda me asquea-dijo el rubio y mostró cara de asco.

-Mmmmm, bueno, pero ruega porque mienta ella y si no, entonces ruega porque no le hayas atinado y tengan un hijo-

-No que no pase eso, aunque ella es lo que quiere-

-Para tenerte seguro-

-Sí-

-Ay amigo en la que te metiste-

-Lo sé-

-¿Quieres un trago?-

-No alcohol no-

-Ok no, tienes razón-

-Bueno Shika, me tengo que ir, pero te agradezco el que hables conmigo, enserio, eres el único con el que me puedo desahogar y te agradezco mucho-

-No tienes que agradecer nada Naruto, para eso están los amigos-

-Hasta que me hablas, ha pasado casi un mes, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-decía la pelirosa al teléfono.

-Lo siento sobrina, pero hubo contratiempos, pero ven mañana y todo saldrá como lo planeaste-

-Mas te vale, ya de por si el retraso de casi un mes es malo, tendré que decir que el bebé es octagesino-

-Jajaja, pues ya que-

-Ashhh y aparte como tendré un bebé en ocho meses, que tal y no se adelanta-

-Te haremos cesárea si no pasa nada y punto, pero ya ven para la clínica, no perdamos el tiempo-

-Bien-

Cuatro meses después…

-Naruto, mas te vale que hoy llegues temprano, mis padres y los tuyos vendrán a cenar- le decía la pelirosa reprimiéndolo.

-Sí, si lo haré no te preocupes-

Naruto llegó a su casa, más bien al infierno, y sobre todo ese día ya que ver a sus padres ahí, sería horrible, pues tendría que mentir todo el tiempo y ya no sabía si podría soportarlo, así que antes de entrar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hijo-lo saludo alegremente su madre y después le dio un abrazo

-Hola Ma-

-Hijo-su padre también lo saludo con un abrazo

-Como has estado, como te trata la vida de casado-

-Ah- Naruto se rasco la cabeza-Pues es duro, pero a mi esposa-

-Bien hijo, si la amas, nada será tan duro, y el trabajo-

-De maravilla-

-Excelente-

-Hola Naruto- lo saludaron los señores Haruno.

-Hola Srs. Haruno-

-Bueno pasen al comedor, la cena está servida-dijo la pelirosa y así lo hicieron todos los invitados

-Creo que te podrías ganar la vida de actor-le dijo con tono de burla al oído al rubio

-Cállate-

-¿Cómo quieras?-

Durante la cena platicaron sobre su relación de casados, la vida de los padres de cada uno e hicieron uno que otro chiste mientras comían.

-Hija el postre esta deliciosos-

-Gracias papá me costó mucho hacerlo-

-Si claro cómo no-dijo por lo bajo el rubio y Sakura le piso el pie-Auuu- se quejó

-¿Te pasa el algo hijo?-

-No má solo me golpeé con la mesa-

-Bueno quiero decirles algo importante-dijo la pelirosa

-¿Qué es hija?-

-Naruto y yo, vamos a tener un bebé-Naruto al oír eso se atraganto con la comida

-Ohh, lo tomó por sorpresa-dijo la pelirrosa y le golpeó la espalda para que dejara de ahogarse.

Cuando el rubio estuvo bien, volvieron a retomar el tema del bebé.

-Y ¿Cuánto llevas hija?-

-Cuatro meses-

-Así que fue en la luna de miel, cierto?-preguntó la mamá de Naruto

-Si-sonrió la pelirosa

-Pero no se nota mucho hija, aunque bueno a mi tampoco se me noto, hasta como por mediados del quinto mes-

-Pues entonces tengo tu genética mamá-

-Ya lo creo-

-Bueno, estamos my felices todos por ello-

-Gracias Sr. Namikaze-

Lo que siguieron conversando, Naruto no le puso ya atención pues su mente estaba en otro lado, sería acaso que si se acostó con la pelirosa, no seguramente ese hijo, si existía era de Orochimaru.

-Ese hijo no es mío-dijo el rubio cuando se fueron las visitas.

-Claro que lo es-

-No lo es-

-Nos acostamos así que sí-

-Pero también te acostaste con tu tío-

-Pero con el siempre me protejo y contigo no lo hice-

-Mientes, no es mío-

-Bueno ya lo verás en 5 meses, no te preocupes-


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que se supo que Sakura estaba embarazada, Naruto insistía en que no era de él, pero Sakura le decía que estaba equivocado y Shikamaru le decía que con alcohol encima, todo podía haber pasado.

Sakura estaba sola en casa pues el rubio había salido a trabajar como siempre, por lo que hablaba por teléfono con su tío muy campantemente.

-¡Ahhhh, ya se supone son nueve meses, y el bebé al parecer no se va a adelantar, ¿qué hare?-le gritaba por el teléfono a Orochimaru.

-Pues ya te dije lo más seguro es que te induzcamos cesaría-

-Pero yo no quiero tener una horrible cicatriz en mi abdomen-

-Entonces aguántate hasta que nazca-l e recrimino su tío

-Argggggg!-gritó exasperada la pelirosa- Bien que sea la estúpida cesaria-

-Perfecto, dile a Naruto que te la induciremos pasado mañana, debido a que el bebé ya se tardo, y esto puede ser porque el bebé tenga problemas-

-Bien, y a qué hora-

-Tu ven al hospital como a las cinco de la tarde-

-Perfecto, y más vale me saques esta cosa de adentro-

-Tú querías retener a Naruto y hacerlo sufrir no?, pues ahora aguántate-

-A veces pienso que estas de parte de él-

-Por lo visto ya estas cada vez más paranoica, de seguro son las hormonas-

-Ashhh, como sea, me tengo que ir bye-dijo la pelirosa y colgó el teléfono. Después se fue a sentar a una silla- Maldito bebé, nada más espero la hora en que nazcas, lo único que has hecho ha sido causarme estrías, dolores en los pies y perder mi figura-

Naruto llegó a la casa como siempre de mala gana, ni siquiera saludo a la pelirrosa y se fue directo a su habitación, pero para mala suerte de él, ella fue a buscarlo.

-Pasado mañana me harán la cesaría, así que tienes que llevarme-

-Qué te lleve un chofer-

-Mis padres y tus padres estarán ahí, así que debes llevarme y punto-

-Bien-contestó de mala gana Naruto.

-Qué curioso que vayas a tener a tú hijo en la clínica de tu tío- dijo Naruto mientras llenaba el formulario –

-Me hacen descuento y no es su clínica el es laboratorito, no doctor, así que él no me atenderá-

-Aja claro cómo no, al final el hijo que tendrás es de él-

-¡Es tuyo!-

-¡No, no lo es ya deja de mentir de una buena vez!-

-¡No miento, es tuyo!

-¡Claro que no!-

-Sakura…-

-¡Qué!-

-Se te rompió la fuente-

-Que-dijo la pelirosa y volteo a ver hacia abajo y en efecto se le había roto

-Qué esperas llama a un doctor!-le gritó a Naruto

-Ashhh, bien-El rubio se paró con flojera y ala enfermera que vio cerca de ahí le dijo que su esposa estaba por dar a luz, y en un santiamén apareció un doctor y se la llevaron a un habitación. Cuando ya la hubieron encamillado a la pelirrosa el doctor salió a avisarle al rubio.

-Su esposa está bien, ya está comenzando el labor de parto-

-Bien, gracias-

-Hijo-escuchó el rubio decir a su madre por atrás

-¡Mamá!-

-Hija, ya serás padré-

-Y todos nosotros abuelos-dijo el suegro del rubio

-Jajaja si-les contestó con una gran sonrisa Naruto, que nadie hubiera pensando que era falsa.

Durante el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar, los futuros abuelos estaban nerviosos, y el rubio actuaba como si tan lo estuviese pero solo mentía.

-Bien, Sr. Namikaze-dijo el doctor

-Sí-dijo el rubio

-Tuvo un niño, pase a verlo-le dijo con una sonrisa el médico

-Ahhh.. gracias-le sonrió el rubio y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una enfermera se acercó a él y le puso al bebé en brazos. Cuando el rubio lo tuvo, iba a poner una cara de asco, pero en cuanto el pequeño abrió los ojos su cara se lleno de sorpresa, pues eran azules como los de él.

-Ves como es tú hijo-le dijo la pelirrosa

-Supongo que sí-

-Tienes tus ojos, no puede pedir otra prueba más fácil que esa-

-Supongo-En eso todo el abuelo entraron a cuarto sin previo aviso y se quedaron viendo al bebé

-Ay qué suerte, sacó mi cabello y no el de Sakura no el de su madre-dijo el padre de la pelirosa

-Qué quisiste decir con eso-se quejó Sakura

-Pues te imaginas hija un niño con cabello rozado, se vería no se raro-

-Mmmmmm-De pronto el bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Ha de tener hambre el pobre, es mejor que dejemos a los padres mientras Sakura lo alimenta-dijo la mamá de Naruto y los abuelos salieron del cuarto.

-Anda pásamelo, Naruto-

-Bien-

-Solo me preguntó- dijo el rubio mientras ponía al niño en brazos de la pelirosa- como es que podrás alimentarlo, con el pecho tan plano que tienes jajajaja-

-Naruto, eres un completo idiota-

-Pero es cierto, tienes el pecho plano-

-Lo sé, pero déjame-

-Como digas-

A los días Sakura salió del hospital y Naruto y ella volvieron a la casa, el rubio seguía sin estar seguro de que el niño fuera suyo, pero tampoco podía negar que ya sentía un gran cariño o tal vez amor por el pequeño, además Sakura ni le hacía caso, lo trataba como un juguete o peor que eso. Incluso para pasar menos tiempo con él la pelirosa contrato una niñera, al rubio no le gusto la idea, pero todas las tardes al volver de trabajar se la pasaba con el niño.

-Naruto, este niño tiene tus ojos, y no me mientas, pero y ese tono de cabello-preguntó Shikamaru mientras estaban en la casa de este.

-Ah, el padre de Sakura, tiene el mismo-

-Mmmmm bueno al menos no se parece a ella, mira hasta tu tono de piel tiene y es hiperactivo como tú-le dijo su amigo

-Supongo que si es mio-

-Pero no estas seguro, cierto?-

-Exacto-

-Pues, podrías ver con el papa de Chouji, creo que él sabe de pruebas de paternidad o eso-

-De verdad, pues supongo, que iré, la duda de me mata-

-Pues hazlo-

Cuando el rubio volvió a su casa se encontró con un carro negro fuera de su casa, así que salió de su auto y luego sacó al bebé en brazos y se acerco a él, cuando lo hizo bajaron la ventanilla del vehículo.

-Itachi-dijo con sorpresa el rubio

-Hola Naruto, quisiera hablar contigo-

-No creo que sea buen lugar para ello-

-Bueno, ve a mi oficina entonces-

-Ok-

-Ese niño, es tuyo?-

-Supongo-

-¿Cómo que supones?-

-Jajajja si claro que si-

-Mmmm, bueno te espero, ve cuando puedas-

-Itachi… y Sasuke-

-De él quiero hablarte, pero bueno en vista de que no puede hablar hoy contigo, lo hare otro día, bye-

-Bye-

Naruto entró a su casa, se puso a jugar con el bebé pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, el ver a Itachi le había recordado mucho a Sasuke, la verdad era que con cuidar al niño casi ya no pensaba todo el tiempo en él, peor ahora de nuevo su cabeza era un torbellino. Al otro día el rubio decidió ir con el padre de Chouji y le pido una prueba de paternidad, la hicieron y le dijeron que en una semana estaría estaría el resultado. Antes de regresar a casa, paso a la Oficina de Itachi.

-Hola Naruto, toma asiento, veo que trajiste a tu hijo, déjame decirte que que lindos ojos tiene, sacó los tuyos-

-Gracias-

-Bueno Naruto, te quería hablar sobre Sasuke-

-¿El está aquí?-

-No, está en una clínica, verás Sasuke después de que perdimos a nuestros padres, llegó a desarrollar una doble personalidad-

-Entonces por eso…-

-Si, por eso te violo-

Naruto no contestó nada, solo se limitó a bajar la cara.

-Naruto, sé que es difícil peor mi hermano no tuvo la culpa, no enteramente-

-Lo sé, y créeme yo lo perdoné, por eso no presenté cargos-

-Mi hermano está enamorado de ti, y al enterarte que te casabas con otra pues supongo que se deprimió tanto que volvió a deacaer-

-Yo…también lo amo, solo que tarde en descubrirlo. Quiero verlo, podrías decirme donde está?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aún no está recuperado por completo, el verte podría causarle una recaída, y menos si sabe que estas casado y con hijo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-Es lo mejor créeme-

-Si ya lo creo…- de pronto el bebé empezó a chillar

-Shhhh…- Naruto lo empezó a arrullarlo para calmarlo, pero el bebé no lo hacia.

-Me permites- le dijo Itachi y fue hacia Naruto

-Claro- el rubio le dio al bebé.

Itachi lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo comenzó a arrullar, pero al ver que el bebé no se calmaba, comenzó a jugar avioncito con él.

-Turrrrturrr-hacia sonidos con la boca Itachi y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el bebé comenzó a reírse.

-Woww-lo calmaste

-Jajajja, sé que es raro, pero hacia lo mismo con Sasuke y se calmaba-dijo y le entregó el niño a Naruto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo el rubio

-Bueno Naruto, es o que debía decirte-

-Gracias, me voy y por favor solo hazle saber a Sasuke que lo perdoné-

-Lo haré-

Pasada una semana el rubio fue a recoger los datos de la prueba antes de ir al trabajo, decidió abrirlos en la clínica en compañía de su amigo Shikamaru.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó su amigo, viendo como Naruto leía los resultados.

-Ahhhhh no entiendo estas cosas!- se desespero el rubio

-A ver dame acá-

-Qué dice-

-Es tú hijo- le dijo serio Shikamaru-aquí lo dice.

-Bueno al fin se acabo mi incertidumbre-

-Pero, no se te notó raro, como si estuvieras feliz pero triste-

-Estoy feliz, porque es mi hijo, pero detesto que también sea de Sakura-

-Bueno, pues lo único que puedes hacer es cuidarlo, y quererlo-

-Ya lo hago-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-Sabes, es la primera sonrisa verdadera que te veo desde hace tiempo-le dijo su amigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que había nacido Ciel, el hijo de Naruto y Sakura, en todos esos años, el rubio no había sabido nada del azabaeche, pues cuando trataba de hablar con Itachi, nunca lo encontraba, siempre le decían que había salido del país, le manda correos y tampoco los respondía, sus esperanzas del ver al moreno se comenzaban a desvaneces cada vez más rápido.

-Ciel, apúrate, ya es tarde- le dijo el rubio al pequeño mientras salía para encender el auto.

-Ya voy papá-dijo con ternura el niño, saliendo a todo prisa.

Cuando ya hubo salido el rubio lo subió a subir al auto en la parte trasera y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, para después subirse en la parte delantera y arrancó el auto.

-Papá, papá-

-¿Qué paso,Ciel?-le dijo con ternura el rubio.

-Hoy vas a jugar conmigo-

-Lo siento, Ciel, pero llegaré tarde a la casa, así que no estoy seguro-

-Pero…-El niño empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Puedes jugar con tu madre-

-….-el auto se quedó en silencio después de ese comentario del rubio.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso, es como pedirle peras al olmo-dijo el rubio

-Yo no la quiero, porque tenemos que vivir con ella-

-Mmmmm, porque es tu madre- le contestó con algo de tristeza Naruto, pues en realidad el también ya no soportaba vivir con ella, pero al final había firmado un contrato y bueno al menos tenía a su hijo para distraerse.

-Ese no es pretexto, divórciate de ella-

-Desde cuando sabes tanto-

-Desde que Tsunade, se la pasa viendo la Ley y el Orden-

-Ahhhh, ahora todo es comprensible-dijo el rubio, bueno al menos algo educativo te deja tu nana-

-Jajajaj, si-

-Bueno ya llegamos, nos vemos al rato, intentaré llegar temprano-le dijo Naruto

-Ok-

Después de haber dejado a su hijo se dirigió a su trabajo, claro que siempre hacia más tiempo del debido, pues siempre pasaba por la casa de Sasuke esperando que algún día lo viera, pero en realidad cada día tenía menos esperanza, ya ese camino parecía que solo era una costumbre para él.

Iba ya pasando enfrente de la casa de la casa de Sasuke cuando frenó de repente pues afuera de ella había un auto, como aún tenía las llaves de la casa del moreno salió de su auto y se dirigió a la entrada puso la llave en ella y para su suerte la cerradura giro y la puerta se abrió, cuando estuvo dentro de ella, no se oía ningún ruido, hasta que de pronto se oyó como que acomodaban cosas en él piso de arriba, así que subió y se dirigió a la recámara del moreno y cuando llegó a ella, lo vio de espaldas acomodando cosas. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, e intentó hablarle pero era tanta su emoción y felicidad que no podía.

Sasuke se volteó para recoger un objeto que se había caído del suelo y cuando se enderezó fue cuando vio al rubio fuera de su puerta lo que hizo que tirará de nuevo el objeto.

-Na..ruto-dijo con dificultad el moreno-Naruto, yo…-

El rubio comenzó a acercarse a él –Naruto, yo lo sient…- el moreno no acabó la frase pues el rubio lo había tomado de la cara y lo besó, Sasuke en un principio se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundos le correspondió el beso, dejando que la lengua del rubio recorriera su cavidad bucal por todos los rincones y luego el hizo lo mismo. Naruto fue encaminando a Sasuke contra la pared hasta azotarlo no tan fuerte, contra ella, cuando lo tuvo rodeado, impidiendo que este pudiera escapar metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke y la dirigió a los pezones de este acariciándolos y apretujándolos, lo que hizo que Sasuke lanzara un leve gemido. Ahora el rubio utilizó ambas manos y se encargó de quitarle la playera al moreno, para lo cual solo dejaron de besarse cuando la playera tuvo que pasar por cabeza del moreno.

Cuando ya estuvo el moreno desnudo de la parte de arriba, Naruto siguió estimulando los pezones, y dejo de besar al moreno para lamer el cuello de este.

-Ahhh….Ahhhhh-gemía el moreno de placer, y el rubio comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar a los pezones los cuales lamio y succionó, el moreno por su parte solo acariciaba y en ocasiones jalaba el cabello del rubio. Naruto siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la parte baja del moreno la cual primero dejo completamente desnuda y luego comenzó a dar lengüetazos en la punta del miembro de Sasuke para después metérselo poco a poco en su boca y darle un buen sexo oral. Sasuke por su parte apenas y se podía mantener de pie por lo que busco sostenerse poniendo las palmas de las manos en la pared.

-Ahhhhh…Ahhhhh… más-gemía y suplicaba el moreno, mientras el rubio, aumento el ritmo, haciendo que el moreno se volviera loco del placer y de su boca salieron gemidos demasiado audibles. Cuando el moreno se corrió Naruto tomó su esencia y luego se enderezo, cuando lo hizo Sasuke lo jalo hacía él y ahora lo llevó a la cama dejándolo caer y se posiciono sobre él, le quito el saco que traía y luego la playera para acabar arrebatándole de un jalón los pantalones y bóxers, con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo del rubio ya desnudo y se dirigió a sus pezones y con una mano lo comenzó a masturbar. Y ahora el que gemía era el rubio. Sasuke dejo de besarlo y tomo dos de sus dedos para dárselos al rubio y que lo ensalivara y lo hizo de una manera que excitó más al azabeche, cuando ya estuvieron ensalivados Sasuke los dirigió a la entrada del rubio y los metió. Naruto arqueó su espalda al sentir tal intromisión y el moreno comenzó a hacer un movimiento de tijerilla.

-Ahhhhh…..-gimió el rubio y Sasuke metió el tercero sin dejar de mastúrbalo. Cuando sintió que ya estuvo preparado, metió su miembro en la entrada del rubio y lo comenzó a embestir.

-Ahhhhh…Ahhhhh…Ahhhhh-gemía Naruto al sentir al moreno dentro de él y masturbándolo, luego Sasuke se acerco a besarlo y el rubio aprovecho para acariciar su espalda y apretar los glúteos de este.

-Ahhhhh….Ahhhhh-Sasuke lo seguía embistiéndolo-Ahhhh…Sasuke..más..más-decía el rubio y el moreno se concentraba en satisfacerlo. Ambos se corrieron y Sasuke se dejo caer un momento sobre el rubio pues acto seguido lo volteó dejándolo boca abajo y comenzó a besar su espalda bajando por ella, hasta los glúteos del rubio, los cuales saboreo, después alzo el trasero del rubio y comenzó a lamerle su entrada, lo cual volvió loco a Naruto quien comenzó a gemir de nuevo. Sasuke con su lengua simulo penetraciones y el rubio solo sentía una oleada de placer, el moreno volvió a penetrarlo y lo embistió de una manera salvaje.

-Ahhhhh….Ahhhhh….Ahhhhhh…Ahhhhhh….Ahhhh-Naruto gemía como podía pues incluso ya le faltaba el aire y Sasuke parecía que ya se estaba convulsionando por tales embestidas que daba, por lo que el ambos se corrieron más rápido que la primera vez, de nuevo cuando el moreno salió del interior del rubio, se dejo caer respiro un poco se dedicó a repartir besos en el cuello de Naruto.

-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz-Sasuke…-dijo de nuevo y comenzó a enderezarse a lo que el moreno lo dejo. Naruto se sentó y comenzó a tomar su ropa para vestirse, pero el moreno se paró de la cama y se inclinó frente a él-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el rubio, pero el moreno le respondió cuando comenzó a lamerle su miembro como si fuera un gato tomando leche –Sasuke…Sasuke- el rubio trato de oponerse al placer pero no pudo, el azabache siguió lamiendo el miembro hasta que se lo metió todo en la boca degustándose de él y Naruto solo apoyó sus dos manos en la cama viendo el movimiento del vaivén del la cabeza del azabache quien siguió y siguió mientras con su manos acariciaba las piernas del rubio.

-Ahhhh….Sasuke… ya…-el rubio solo gemía y Sasuke seguía dándole sexo oral, el rubio con su mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello del azabeche y sintiendo el ritmo con el que iba, hasta que el se corrió.

Cuando el moreno acabo Naruto intentaba recuperar el aire mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, cuando el moreno se dio cuenta que la respiración del rubio se había normalizado, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el baño, abrió la regadera y ambos se metieron. Mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos Sasuke lo besó pasionalmente colocando su mano por la nuca del rubio y así se besaron jugando con sus lenguas varios minutos hasta que el aire se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse. Para cuando lo hicieron Sasuke tomo las manos del rubio y las dirigió a su propio miembro, para que el rubio lo masturbara, cuando su pene estuvo erecto, el moreno volteó al rubio quien se sostuvo de la pared y lo penetro.

-Ahhhhh…Ahhhhhh-La cara del rubio chocaba contra la pared en cada embestida que le daba el moreno.

Sasuke siguió embistiéndolo y entonces mientas lo hacia se acerco al rubio y lo beso, para quien resultaba algo difícil pues adoraba los besos del moreno pero a la vez solo quería lanzar gemidos.

Cuando Sasuke acabo de nuevo, el rubio se volteo para abrazarlo y se volvieron a besar.

Después de esa ducha el moreno y el rubio se enfriaron un poco, así que esta vez ambos se vistieron, en silencio sin dirigirse palabra alguna, hasta que Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

-Perdón- le dijo

-Yo ya te perdone-le contestó el rubio.

-Perdón, de verdad no quize…-

-Sasuke…-le dijo el rubio tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Sasuke para besarlo-Ya te perdone-

-No deberías-le dijo el moreno desviando su mirada

-Jajaja, tal vez, tengas razón, pero como no perdonar a la persona que amas-le contestó el rubio, haciendo que el moreno abriera los ojos como platos, pero en pocos minutos su expresión cambio y se paró para ir por su playera.

-¿A qué viniste?- le preguntó serio

-A verte-

-¿Para qué?-

-Solo quería verte-

-¿Me amas?-

-Sí- le contestó el rubio sin dudarlo

-Pero sigues casado-

-Sí, pero…-

-La amas también a ella-

-No la amo, creo que nunca lo hice-

-Y ¿por qué te casaste con ella?-

-Es complicado-

-Tengo tiempo- le dijo el moreno

-Pero yo no, debo de ir por…- el rubio se calló de repente.

-Por quién, ¿tu hijo?-Esto le sorprendió al rubio.

-Itachi te dijo-

-Sí-

-Debo de irme-dijo el rubio y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el moreno lo tomó de la muñeca

- además son las doce casi, si no me equivoco las escuelas salen hasta la una, así que puedes contarme lo de Sakura-

El rubio al ver al obstinación del moreno no le quedo de otra que cumplirle y contarle todo.

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda Naruto?-

-Porque tu siempre me ayudabas-dijo apenado el rubio

-Para eso son los amigos-

-SÍ-

-¿Y por qué no te divorcias de ella, algo se debe de poder hacer?-

-No, no creo, aún así aunque lo hiciera temo que me quité a mi hijo-dijo con tristeza el rubio.

-Pero algo debe de poder hacerse-

-Matarla tal vez-

-…-El rubio observo a Sasuke quien estaba pensativo.

-No lo dije enserio, Sasuke-

-Ni que estuviera pensando en matarla, o tal vez si-dijo serio

-No, pero esa no, no quiero esa solución-

-¿Amas a tu hijo?-

-Lo amo y lo adoro, creo que por el logró mantenerme cuerdo, estando con Sakura-

-¿Y él la quiere?-

-No, Sasuke, debo de ir por él-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño- le dijo el moreno

- No creo que sea lo mejor-

-Iré-dijo el moreno y tomo las llamas y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el moreno cuando ya estaban afuera de la casa.

-Tsunade no podrá cuidar a mi hijo, que suerte que falté al trabajo-

-Tiene nana?- preguntó el moreno mientras s metían al carro

-Si, Sakura se da la gran vida y no lo cuida ni nada-dijo con tristeza el moreno-digo al final es su madre-

Naruto manejo hasta la escuela de su hijo, en el carro Sasuke no habló ni el rubio y entonces llegaron.

-Voy por él- le dijo el rubio y salió del auto.

Sasuke tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos hasta que el rubio volvió y entonces vio al pequeño, por un momento quiso llorar, pero el ver al rubio feliz ayudó a que no lo hiciera, el moreno salió del auto, para ver mejor al pequeño.

-Papi…¿Quién es ese él?-dijo el pequeño cuando estuvo frente a Sasuke.

-Es un amigo de Papi, se llama Sasuke-

-Hola Sr. Sasuke-

-Hola…-dijo Sasuke y se quedó ahí pues no sabía el nombre del pequeño.

-Ciel- le respondió con ternura el niño.

-Hola Ciel-

-Bueno, debemos ir…-dijo Naruto peor se detuvo pues sonó su celular.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunto el moreno.

-Debo de ir al trabajo y mmm…-Naruto comenzó a ponerse tenso-Tsunade no va a venir y yo no le puedo llevar al trabajo ahhhh… ya sé , ¿Sasuke lo puedes cuidar?-

Esto tomo por sorpresa al moreno.

-Yoooo-dijo nerviosamente Sasuke

-Por favor-

-Esta bien-


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sasuke y el pequeño se quedaron sin decir nada después de que l rubio se fue en el auto.

-Y bien, ¿quieres un helado?-dijo Sasuke serio, después de notar una carrito de helados cerca.

-Bueno-le contestó sin ánimos el niño y ambos caminaron hacia el carrito.

-Me da un helado-le dijo Sasuke al vendedor.

-Claro, ¿de qué sabor?-

-de que lo quieres- le preguntó Sasuke al pequeño.

-¿De qué hay?- le preguntó Ciel.

-Hay de Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, limón, mamey, napolitano y café-

-De chocolate-dijo el pequeño

-Aquí tiene- le dijo el vendedor a Sasuke dándole el helado, son diez pesos.

-Gracias-dijo el moreno

-Qué lindo hijo tiene-le dijo el vendedor.

-Ah… no es mi hijo-contestó con algo de enojo el moreno por lo que el vendedor ya no dijo nada y ambos, el niño y Sasuke se fueron caminando, ya que el rubio los dejo sin carro.

-Bien a donde quieres ir-le dijo Sasuke cuando ya habían caminado durante diez minutos.

-Ya no lo kelo-dijo el pequeño y l tendió le helado a Sasuke.

-Pero si ni te los comido caso- le reprocho el moreno.

-No me gusta el chocolate-le dijo el niño-Comételo tú-le dijo a Sasuke como si fuera una orden.

-No me lo comeré yo, a mí tampoco me gusta el chocolate-

-Mmmmm- el pequeño le mando una mirada de enojo al azaceche y Sasuke se la contestó mirándolo también, pero de pronto dejo de hacerlo pues la mirada del niño le causo escalofríos.

-Sabes, tíralo y te llevaré a mi casa- dijo el azabeche.

Sasuke y Ciel caminaron a la casa del moreno tomados de la mano y sin decirse nada, parecía que alrededor de ellos solo se sentía fría.

-Demonios-dijo el moreno cuando se percató que el carro de su hermano estaba fuera de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ciel.

-Nada, al parecer mi hermano está de visita-

-¿Hay más como tú?-le preguntó con algo de desagrado el pequeño.

-Qué quisiste decir con eso-le dijo Sasuke.

-Mmmmmm-

Sasuke se metió con Ciel a su casa y en efecto ahí sentado en la cocina estaba su hermano jugando con un vaso de agua.

-Ohh, Sasuke ¿dónde estabas?-dijo Itachi sin haberse percatado de la presencia de una tercera persona.

-Yo…-

-Sasuke, pero quien es él…-dijo Itachi cuando vio que el moreno sostenía de la mano a un pequeño.

-Eto, eto…-

-Es el hijo de Naruto, ¿cierto?-le dijo Itachi molestó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Lo conocí cuando era un bebé y como no reconocerlo con esos ojos tan azules como los de sus padre-

-Oye-dijo Ciel mientras jalaba de las ropas a Sasuke.

-Mande-le contestó el moreno.-

-Quiero ese carro-dijo el pequeño señalando un carro en miniatura.

-No, es mio- le contestó el moreno.

-Jajaja… Sasuke no seas envidioso, préstaselo- le dijo Itachi.

-Bien..-contestó enojado el azabeche y el dio el carro al niño.

Ciel lo tuvo un momento en sus manos antes de decir-No me gusta, mejor dame ese castillo-le dijo a Sasuke y tiro el carrito al suelo.

-No te lo daré y no tires mi carro al suelo-

-Sasuke…-le reprochó Itachi

-Pero.. es mi Hogwarts miniatura, es mi precioso-dijo el moreno acariciando su castillo, como de si un gran tesoro se tratase.

-Sasuke…dáselo-

-No lo haré-

-Dáselo-

-Bien-dijo y se lo prestó al niño mientras Itachi solo evitaba trataba de contenerse la risa.

-Me das también esa cosa dorado con alas-dijo el niño

-Oh no la Snitch no- le dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke…-

-Está bien- y se la dio al niño, quien se fue a la sala y se puso y puso las cosas en suelo, solo que al instante comenzó a tomar más cosas del moreno, quien ya estaba a punto de ir a quitárselas cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

-Déjalo-

-Pero…-

-Ven quiero hablar contigo-

Ambos hermanos se fueron a la cocina, no sin dejarle de echar un ojo al pequeño quien solo estaba desacomodando la sala del moreno.

-Tan rápido ya buscaste a Naruto?- le dijo Itachi serio

-El me busco, estaba acomodando las cosas y de pronto estaba afuera de mi cuarto-

-Mmmm, Sasuke-

-Ya se, dirás que no es bueno, pero Itachi aún lo amo-

-Pero el está casado-

-Pero no porque quiera-

-Bueno el me dijo una vez que te amaba, pero no me dijo nada sobre su matrimonio-

-Es complicado…-de pronto Sasuke oyó como si algo se rompiera-Ese niño…-dijo el moreno y se levantó e Itachi lo siguió riéndose.

-Mi figura de colección de Yoda-dijo cuando la vio hecha pedazos.

-La figura estorbaba, yo quería a Darth Vader- le dijo el niño.

-¡Sabes lo que cuesta esto!- le gritó el moreno. Y el niño se quedó en silencio viéndolo y entonces comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia donde estaba Itachi y le albarazo su pierna mientras sollozaba.

-Sasuke..-lo reprochó Itachi mientras se encargaba de cargar al niño.

-Ya, ya el tono de mi hermano es un envidioso, no le hagas caso, pero ten cuidado para la próxima vez-le dijo con ternura Itachi- Por cierto cómo te llamas?-

-Ciel- le contestó entre sollozos el pequeño que ya estaba aferrado a él.

-Bueno yo me llamo Itachi y soy hermano de Sasuke-

-Sasuke solo veía a su hermano –Deja de consecuentarlo-le dijo Sasuke.

-Shhhh-

El niño siguió llorando hasta que calló dormido son los brazos de Itachi.

-Ya se durmió- le dijo a su hermano menor y recostó al niño en el sofá.

-Qué niño tan maleducado-dijo Sasuke a su hermano.

-Jajajaja-

-de que ríes-

-Tú eras igual a él de pequeño-

-¡Qué!, claro que no-

-Si es cierto, le decías a mamá que te diera y te diera cosas si no te gustaban las tirabas y cuando te regañaba te ponías a llorar y me buscabas-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que sí-

Itachi se quedó con su hermano y le ayudo a recoger y cuidar a Ciel, quien al parecer adoraba a Itachi, pues no lo quería soltar y es que ambos se la habían pasado jugando, Itachi lo cargaba en su espalda, le hacía avioncito lo correteaba e incluso se burlaban de Sasuke.

Como a eso de las seis de la tarde Naruto fue a recoger a Ciel.

-Gracias por cuidarlo Sasuke- le dijo el rubio

-No te preocupes-

-Mira papi, Sasuke me dio esta pelotita dorada-le dijo el Ciel a Naruto enseñándole la Snicth.

-Yo no te la …- Sasuke no acabo la frase pues el pequeño le lanzó una mirada asesina la azabeche, que volvió a causarle escalofríos, Itachi por su parte se reía hasta que de pronto se quedó callado observando.

-Bueno Sasuke debo irme, nos vemos-le dijo el rubio con algo de tristeza en sus ojos y Ciel por su parte sin que su padre se diera cuanta se volteó y le sacó la lengua a Sasuke.

Cuando se fueron ambos hermanos entraron a la casa.

-Sasuke…-

-¿También lo notaste cierto?-

-Sí- le dijo Itachi.

Naruto y Ciel llegaron a casa el niño se dirigió directo a su cuarto y el rubio también solo que antes de llegar al suyo vio a Sakura en su cuarto, probándose ropa interior.

-Jajaja, sabes que por más que hagas, nunca te verás como esas modelos, te falta busto, pecho plano- le dijo el rubio burlándose.

-Callaté Idiota-le dijo Sakura.

-Mmmm-

-Además ya me lo voy a operar-

-Seguirás siendo pecho plano para mí, pobre Ciel ahora entiendo porque nunca se llenaba de bebé-

-¡Calleté!- el rubio solo volvió a reírse y se fue al darle las buenas noches a su hijo quien al entrar al cuarto del pequeño ya estaba acostado en su cama.

-Papí-

-¿Qué paso Ciel?-

-¿Mañana también me llevarás con Sasuke?-

-¿Quieres que te llevé con él?-

-Si!- le contestó con alegría el pequeño.

-Bien, solo que tendré que preguntarle, en fin buenas noches hijo-y el rubio de dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Al otro día el rubio se levantó como siempre y llevo a su hijo a la escuela, después se dirigió a la casa de Sasuke. Cuando subió al cuarto lo encontró dormido, entonces se sentó en la orilla de la cama se inclinó hacia él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo el moreno somnoliento.

- ¿Ni un hola?-

-No se supone que debes de estar trabajando- le pregunto Sasuke mientras se enderezaba.

-Me corrieron-

-¿Cómo que te corrieron?-

-Tranquilo, no tiene mucha importancia-

-¡!¿Cómo que no la tiene?, tienes un hijo que mantener-

-Bah, el dinero de Sakura hace eso y si trabajaba era para no tener que verla todo el día y tenerme con que distraer-

-Pero…¿cómo no entiendo?-

-Pues ella como te conté la vez pasada se encargó de que nunca me ascendieran en el trabajo, así que sigo siendo el asistente que solo lleva cafés, por lo que entenderás apenas y me pagaban algo decente-

-Entonces técnicamente no tienes nada de dinero tuyo-

-Mmmm si, varias cosas caras que me compra Sakura para reuniones con sus padres y esas cosas, pues las he vendido y de ahí he sacado dinero que tengo ahorrado-

-Es decir que no lo tienes en un banco, ¿cierto?-

-No, Sakura se enteraría, antes me tenía bastante vigilado, ahora ya no tanto, pero para que me arriesgo-

-Y no temes que algún día le haga algo a Ciel?-

-Nop, sus padres de Sakura adoran a Ciel y además de dan dinero de vez en cuando para el niño, así que no-

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó con temor el moreno.

-¿Cómo matarte?-

-Aja-

-Naaaa, le divierte más verme sufrir, así que lo dudo y últimamente se la pasa ocupada con su tío y su vanidad así que no-

-¿Por qué te odia tanto?-

-No lo sé una vez se lo pregunté y no me respondió-

-Oye y Ciel, es hijo de Sakura?-

-Jajajajaja, no sería más lógico que preguntarás ¿si es mío?-le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picarona.

-Mmmm es que Ciel tiene tus ojos, pero nada de ella, no siquiera el cabello, y pues pensé que tal vez y usaron una madre sustituta yo que sé-

-Nop, ella lo dio a luz y en cuanto al cabello, lo sacó de su abuelo materno, el lo tiene del mismo tono-

-Entonces…¿tú te acostaste con ella?-preguntó el moreno sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí- Naruto le respondió con vergüenza.

-Ya veo- Sasuke comenzó a parase de la cama.

-Espera- lo tomo del brazo el rubio – No es lo que piensas, me acosté con ella estando borracho, de hecho ni lo recuerdo-

-Y entonces ¿cómo sabes?-

-Ella me lo dijo, de hecho cuando dijo lo de su embarazo ni yo lo creo hasta que vi mis ojos en mi hijo y luego mande hacer una prueba de de ADN y pues si soy su padre-

-No tienes porque disculparte-

-Pero, siento que sí-entonces el rubio se acercó al moreno y lo besó apasionadamente, Sasuke lo correspondió y paso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza del rubio y lo atrajo así si quedando el acostado en la cama y el rubio encima de él.

Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio y deslizar sus manos para tocar la piel de este, el rubio por su parte lo seguí besando hasta que Sasuke se separo de él y comenzó a besar el cuello de este y lo succionaba dejando marcas.

-Ahhhhh- el rubio comenzaba a gemir el rubio entonces le quitó la playera y también comenzó a besar el cuello del azabeche, mientras este lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus espalda. El moreno comenzó a gemir y a descender por el cuerpo del moreno para comenzar a lamer los pezones de esté para das también pequeños mordiscos en ellos.

-Ahhhh, ahhhhh- lanzaba leves gemidos el moreno. Después siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen del moreno y quitarle la ropa de dormir y los bóxers, por lo que después de hacer esto el rubio también se quitó la ropa quedando ambos desnudos.

Naruto comenzó a lamer el miembro del azabeche empezando por la punta y aumentando más poción de este con cada lamida hasta que todo estuvo en su boca y fue entonces cuando comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Ahhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhh más, más- el azabeche gemía mientras con su brazos se agarraba de la cabecera de la cama y arqueaba la espalda.

-Más..más- le rogaba Sasuke y el rubio seguía lamiendo el miembro con gusto y de pronto también dio una mordida en la punta de este, haciendo que el moreno gritara y arqueara la espalda de placer.

-Ahhhhhh- el rubio seguía lamiéndolo-Naru..to me vengo- le dijo el azabache y entonces el rubio espero el momento para tomar el líquido del moreno.

Ahora el rubio se acomodo y se comenzó a masturbar el miembro del azabache por unos momentos y mientras lo hacia se acomodo de modo que su trasero quedó frente a la cara del moreno, haciendo la posición del 69, el rubio volvió a comenzar a lamer el miembro del moreno, mientras este lamia la entrada del rubio primero a los alrededores y después simulando penetraciones.

-Ahhhhh- el rubio comezó a gemir y dejo de lamer el pene del moreno, después se hizo un poco hacia delante y fue cuando Sasuke metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada de este y comenzó a moverlos, cuando sintió que estaba listo los sacó y el rubio cambió de nuevo de posición y se autopenetro, el moreno lo tomo de sus caderas y el rubio comenzó a moverse con ayuda delas manos de Sasuke.

-Ahhhh…- el rubio gemía mientras subía y bajaba, el moreno con su parte se excitaba cada vez más mientras veía al rubio mover las caderas y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ahhhhh…ahhhhh- Naruto seguía gimiendo hasta que ambos se corrieron, Sasuke dentro del rubio y Naruto en encima de Sasuke. Naruto se sacó el miembro del moreno y entonces este dio señas de moverse.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el rubio y fue cuando tomó las piernas del moreno y se las puso sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó el moreno.

-Darte placer- le contestó el rubio y se llevo dos dedos a su boca para lamerlos, los sacó y entonces los dirigió a la entrada del moreno.

-Ahhhhhhh-grito Sasuke debido a la intromisión y arqueo la espalda- No seas tan nena, Sasuke- le dijó el rubio y comenzó a mover los dedos en el interior de Sasuke, luego los retiró y los suplanto por su miembro.

-Ahhhhhh-El rubio comenzó a embestir al moreno aumentando la velocidad en cada embestida.

-Ahhhhhh…ahhhh- el moreno comenzó a gemir y entonces el rubio lo calló besándolo, por lo que Sasuke rodeo con su brazos su espalda, y el rubio siguió embistiéndolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, por lo que Sasuke le enterró las uñas en la espalda, haciendo que el rubio se separa del beso y de la boca del moreno siguieran saliendo gemidos. Ahora comenzó a lamer el cuello del moreno, por lo que los gemidos de este aumentaron de todo.

-Ahhhhmmmm-ahora era el rubio el que gemía entrecortadamente.

-Ahhhhh Naruto, sigue…más-le rogaba el moreno y el rubio lo complació hasta que este se corrió en el interior del moreno y el último en el abdomen de ambos.

Cuando terminaron ambos estaban recostado sobre la cama boca arriba y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tengo que arreglarme- le dijo el moreno y beso al rubio.

-Te acompaño a bañarte-

-No, o nunca saldremos-

-Bien y a propósito, después de todo prefiero que tú me des a mí-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Pero de vez en cuando tú también podrás complacerme- le dijo el moreno y se metió a bañar.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la bañera se encontró al rubio aún acostado en su cama desnudo-Bueno que no te piensas mover-

-Ay voy-dijo Naruto y también se dirigió al baño-Oye me preguntaba, ¿podría volver a traer a Ciel, contigo?-

-Supongo-contestó el moreno-Pero hoy no, quedé de verme con Itachi, y ya se me hizo tarde, así que si sales u no me ves ya sabes porque-

-Ok y gracias-

Naruto salió del baño y como dijo el moreno ya no estaba así que se apresuro a vestirse, tendió la cama del moreno y perdió el tiempo viendo la tele hasta que dio la hora de ir por su hijo.

-Papi- le dijo Ciel cuando fue por él-Ya vendrás por mi siempre-

-Si, ¿te gusta la idea?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Si!- contestó con alegría el niño.

Volvieron a su casa y Naruto se puso a hacer la tarea con su hijo y luego a jugar con el un buen rato.

-Papi, ¿Cuándo iremos con Sasuke?-

-Un día de estos-

-Yeiiii-

-Papi… ¿Sasuke es tu novio?-

-jajajajja, espera ¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-¿Qué si Sasuke es tu novio?-

-Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Porque has estado más sonriente desde ayer luego por las noches decías su nombre entre sueño, y según la novela de Tsunade cuando haces eso es por amas a esa persona-

-Ya no debes de ver tanta tele con Tsunade-

-¿Es tu novio?-

-No-

-Mmmmm-dijo el pequeño y siguió jugando.

-Entonces eres gay, ¿papi?-

-Ehhh, sabes te hace mal estar tanto con Tsunade-

-¿Pero entonces eres gay?-

-Supongo-

-Mmmmm y Sasuke es tu novio-

-Ya te dije que no-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque no y estoy casado-

-Y eso qué en la novela de Tsunade aunque estén casados tienes novios-

-Esos son amantes-

-Entonces Sasuke es tu amante?-

-Si… pero Ciel ya no preguntes eso-

-Pero, al menos Sasuke es mejor persona que mamá-

-Sí, supongo-

Bueno ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir le dijo el rubio y llevo a su hijo a su cuarto para que se acostará. Después el rubio se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, entonces comenzó a recordar el sexo mañanero que había tenido con el moreno, dirigió su mano a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo y justo cuando se iba a quitar el pantalón…

-Naruto-dijo la voz de Sakura-qué asco, ¿ te estás masturbando?-

-¿Qué no puedo?, yo no tengo sexo como tú a diario-claro que en la mente del rubio sabía que eso estaba por cambiar.

-Oh cierto, en fin mañana ira a operarme el busto-

-jajajajajaja-

-No te rías-

-Lo siento, pero ah, recuerda para mí siempre serás pecho plano-

-Ashh, bueno y después de operarme me iré a Japón-

-Yeiii, por cuanto tiempo-

-Una semana-

-Y para que me avisas-

-Para que sepas y no vayas a hacer una tontería con mis padres-

-Bien, ya te puedes ir, tengo asuntos que atenderme, Sakura-

-Ay si como sea que asco, me das-le dijo la pelirrosa y se fue, mientras el rubio siguió disfrutando de su recuerdo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Si alguien pudiera ver por la ventana de la cocina de cierta casa en los suburbios, se encontraría con dos personas besándose, una de ellas morena y otra rubia, se trataba de dos hombre, Sasuke y Naruto, quienes aprovechaban la ausencia de la esposa del segundo para verse más seguidos y a tales horas, eran las doce de noche cuando estos dos tortolos estaban devorándose a besos, Sasuke tenía Naruto contra una de las paredes mientras tenía su mano por debajo de la camisa de este tomándolo de la cintura y el rubio por su parte jugaba con los cabellos del moreno.

Ambos estaban demasiado entrados devorándose, mientras jugaban con las lenguas, ambos de hecho ya tenían los labios algo hinchados de tanto estar besándose, pero no les importaba pues debían de disfrutar cada minuto de ello. El moreno comenzó a rozar la entrepierna del rubio con su cuerpo, haciendo que este lanzará cortos gemidos entre besos. El rubio tomo al moreno de cuelo de la camisa lo atrajo más hacía él para que ambos descendieran juntos hasta quedar uno sentado y otro hincado en el suelo sin dejar de besarse, moreno comenzó a deslizar la mano por debajo de la playera del rubio hasta llegar a los pezones de este los cuales comenzó acariciar y pellizcar y mientras con la otra mano rozaba el miembro de este por encima de la ropa.

-Ahh..mmm-el rubio quería gemir, pero Sasuke se lo impedía besándolo, el moreno movió un poco al rubio de la pared y le quitó la playera para seguirlo besando mientras lo recostaba en el suelo, cuando ya estuvieron en esa posición Naruto comenzó a desbrochar la playera, se la quitó y siguió con el cinturón del moreno. Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio succionando a veces para dejar marcas en él, luego comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de este mientras se encarga de desabrochar el pantalón de Naruto para quitárselo, cuando lo logro se lo quito como siempre con todo y los bóxers y lo mismo hizo el con el suyo. Luego se dirigió al miembro de Naruto y comenzó a lamerlo al principio lentamente para saborearlo todo con gusto, mientras que el rubio ya lanzaba gemidos y arqueaba levemente la espalda.

-Ahhhhh…Sasuke-decía mientras el Uchiha le practica sexo oral, el moreno siguió lamiéndolo hasta metérselo todo en la boca por completo y sacarlo y meterlo de esta volviendo loco al rubio.

-Ahhhhh….Ahhhhhhh…..Ahhhhhh- Naruto se corrió en la boca de Sasuke y cuando lo hizo, este se llevo tres dedos a su boca y los lamio, despúes los dirigió a la entrada del rubio e introdujo uno por uno, el rubio solo gimió de nuevo cuando lo hizo y más cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverlos en el interior, después los sacó y los remplazo por su miembro el cual metió lentamente, haciendo que Naruto gimiera cada vez que lo metía más, cuando ya estuvo todo adentro comenzó con las embesticas, se acerco al rubio y lo beso, quien enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y encaja las uñas en su espalda mientras era penetrado una y una vez.

-Ahhh…Ahhh-gemía el moreno mientras daba las embestidas, las cuales comenzó a acelerar para hacer que Naruto gimiera con mayor fuerza y tocar el punto exacto para llegará al climax.

-Más Sasuke….más…más …más-le pedía Naruto ya extasiado de placer y el moreno solo obedecía. El moreno se enderezo y siguió envistiendo el rubio hasta que llegaron a la culminación y ambos se corrieron.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y se miraban a los ojos mientras el rubio movía los cabellos de la frente del moreno.

El celular del Naruto comenzó a sonar en un principio dudo en contestar pero el solo pensar que tal vez algo malo le paso a su hijo el cual era cuidado por su nana en esos momentos lo hizo levantarse a hacerlo. Cuando tuvo el teléfono en sus manos se dio cuenta de que el número era privado así que con mayor razón contestó.

-Hola-

-¿Sr. Namikaze?-dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado del teléfono

-Si soy yo-

-Señor le pedimos venga al aeropuerto inmediatamente, se trata de su esposa-

-¿Qué con ella?-

-Solo le pedimos que venga, señor, lo más rápido que puedo-

-Ok, voy para allá-contestó enojado

-¿Quién era?-le pregunto el moreno mientras se vestía

-No lo sé solo me dijeron que fuera al aeropuerto-

-¿Para qué te quieren?-

-No lo sé dijo que tenía que ver con mi esposa, y bueno eso me da menos buena espina-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Nop, mejor ve a mi casa y ve si está bien Ciel y Tsunade-

-¿No está Sakura ahí, seguro?-

-Lo dudo, ella dijo que después de operarse se iría de viaje ya debe de estar haciendo eso, además la llamada era para ver algo de ella-

-Ok iré-

-Gracias-le dijo el rubio, se aceró a él y lo besó cálidamente en los labios, después se vistió y salió de la casa.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto pregunto diciendo que lo habían llamado sobre algo referente a su esposa, dijo el nombre de esta y lo llevaron una oficina, cuando llegó a esta se encontró con sus suegros que se notaban ya llevaban un rato esperando.

-Oh Naruto-le dijo la mamá de Sakura y o abrazo

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el rubio fingiendo preocupación.

-No sabemos no nos han querido decir nada-

-Buenas-dijo un señor de traje mientras entraba a la oficina donde estaban todos

-Sr. ¿qué paso con mi hija?-pregunto la mamá.

-Señora, su hija falleció durante el viaje que realizaba-

-¿Hubo un accidente?-pregunto la mamá mientras Naruto de solo oír al noticia, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza pero no por preocupación si no por felicidad.

-¿Si por favor díganos como murió?-rogo el padre de la pelirosa.

-Bueno señores, no hubo un accidente en el avión la verdad es que bueno esto es difícil de decir-

-Dígalo por favor-

-Tal vez no lo puedan creer, pero a su hija le exploto el pecho-

-¿Cómo?-hablo por fin Naruto

-Verán su hija al parecer se había operado el busto-

-No-dijeron sus padres

-Sí, me dijo que lo haría y luego viajaría-

-Bueno, el punto es que al parecer a su hija le pusieron implantes de mala calidad-

-¿Y eso que tiene ver?-preguntó el padre

-Bueno señor, pues al ir subiendo el avión y aumentar la presión el mal material de los implantes de su hija comenzó a burbujear pero así decirlo haciendo que sus pechos se inflaran al punto de explotar-

-Eso es imposible de creer-dijo la mamá

-Lo sé señora también a nosotros, pero las aeromozas como los pasajeros lo corroboraron así como también el video que grabo un chico-

-Es que no lo creo-

-Ni yo-dijo Naruto

-Si ustedes desean les podemos enseñar el video, pero les advierto puede ser traumático-

-Querida creo que lo mejor es no verlo-

-Exijo verlo, no creo nada de esto-

-Bien señora aquí esta dijo el señor sacando un celular, véalo-Los tres se acercaron al celular para poder ver el video y como en efecto paso lo que dijo el oficial, el único que lo vio hasta el final fue el rubio quien a decir la verdad acabo asqueado-

-No lo puedo creer, mi pequeña-decía la madre entre sollozos mientras el papá de Sakura la abrazaba.

-Wow-dijo Naruto

-Veo que fue fuerte para cada uno de ustedes, ya mandamos a sacar la acta de defunción de su hija, y la pusimos en un ataúd, ya que hubiera sido traumarte para ustedes ver el cuerpo de esa manera de su hija-

Después de eso los padres de Sakura se fueron a preparar el para enterrar a su hija y Naruto a su casa a hacer lo mismo.

-Ciel está bien, y ¿Sakura?-preguntó el moreno cuando vio al rubio llegar solo.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si entraba con Sakura?-

-Decirle que te amo, y ella ¿Dónde está?-

-Esta muerta-contestó Naruto sonriendo-Y sabes que yo la maté-

-Naruto, ¿pero que dices?-

-Yo la maté, yo le daba lata con que tenía pechos pequeños así que se opero, entonces en el avión sus pechos nuevos se inflaron, explotaron y ella murió-

-¿Qué?, como que explotaron-

-Si lo que oyes su pechos explotaron-

-Así que esta muerta-

-Sí, debo de prepararme para el entierro igual a Ciel-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?-le dijo el moreno tomándolo del hombro

-Sí, solo que me siento culpable un poco-

-Ella decidió operarse, nadie la obligo-

-Pero ya le daba lata-

-Como si ella no te hubiera hecho daño, opino que eso era muy poco a comparación de lo que ella te hizo-

-Supongo que sí-

-Bueno Naruto debo de irme-

-Sí y gracias-

El rubio se fue a dormir una rato eran como las cinco de la mañana, el entierro sería a las once de la mañana, se levanto como a las 7, se baño y cambio, luego fue por Ciel a despertarlo.

-Papi, anoche estuvo Sasuke aquí-

-Si, lo sé, le pedí que viniera-

-Ahh-

-Ciel, tu madre murió-

-Ahhh- contesto el niño un poco sorprendido

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí-

-Bueno hijo cámbiate mientras yo voy con Tsunade-

-Papi-

-Mande-

-¿Entonces ahora Sasuke puede ser mi mamá?-

-Hijo, tu madre murió ¿ no te duele?-

-Nunca la vi como tal-contestó el niño triste

-Tienes razón-

-¿Entonces Sasuke puede ser mi nueva mamá?-

-Jajajaja, cámbiate Ciel-le dijo su padre y salió del cuarto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos se dirigieron a casa de los abuelos.

-Ciel, cariño-dijo su abuela que corrió a abrazarlo

-Abuelita, mi mamí murió-dijo el niño llorando mientras Naruto se quedó absorto mirando, al parecer su hijo sabía actuar tan bien como él.

-Si hijito, pero no llores aun tienes muchas personas que te quieren como nosotros-

-Lo sé-dijo el niño y abrazo a su abuela.

La hora del entierro llegó todos fueron al panteón donde había conocidos de la pelirosa aunque la verdad parecía que solo habían ido a chismear. El padre comenzó a decir las palabras de adiós a Sakura cuando Sasuke llegó y tomo de la mano al rubio sin que nadie de los presentes lo notara.

-Cásate conmigo-le dijo a Naruto al oído haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos.

-Sasuke…-Naruto lo volteó a ver y este solo le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras Ciel entre sus lágrimas falsas dibujo una sonrisa al ver como Sasuke tomaba de la mano a su papá, al final estaba feliz, por fin tendría una mamá.

El padre acabó de decir sus palabras entonces todos comenzaron a dejar las rosas sobre el féretro que ya era bajado para enterrarlo, el rubio notó a lo lejos al tío de Sakura que se aceraba así que se soltó de la mano de Sasuke.

-Naruto-le dijo Orochimaru-Veo que trajiste a tu amante-le dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Necesito hablar contigo, mejor con ustedes dos-Naruto miró a Ciel de reojo.

- Me refiero a Sasuke-le dijo Orochimaru.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Naruto y Sasuke si dirigieron con Orochimaru a la casa del primero, después de dejar a Ciel con sus abuelos, excusándose el rubio de que tenía que arreglar unas cosas que no podían esperar. Cuando llegaron a la caso los tres entraron y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Bien, Naruto, vengo a hablar sobre el contrato-dijo Orochimaru.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-dijo Sasuke y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al hombre tirándolo al suelo.

-Sasuke…-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Me merecía eso lo sé-

-¿A qué viniste a decir que Naurto aún no es libre?, pues no te preocupes yo ya conseguí un abogado para que solucione la situación-dijo el moreno retándolo.

-Pues no será necesario-dijo Orochimaru mientras se levantaba

-¿De qué hablas?-le dijo Sasuke mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa, mientras tanto Naruto solo miraba la escena sin saber que hacer además de que la presencia de Orochimaru no le agradaba, pues le hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que aun muerta Sakura, se haya encargado de dejarlo atado.

-Me dejas hablar-le dijo tranquilamente Orochimaru-Suéltame, lo que les voy a decir te va a gustar- El moreno entonces lo soltó y el otro procedió a sentarse en el sofá.

-Siéntense, también ustedes- Ambos chicos lo hicieron .

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-le preguntó el rubio de manera agresiva

-Sobre Sakura y tu hijo-

-Bastardo acaso quieres quitarme a mi hijo, no te dejaré-dicho esto el rubio se le lanzó y comenzó a ahorcarle el cuello, cuando el moreno vio lo que hacia Naruto se paró para detenerlo.

-Naruto, tranquilízate, lo mataras-le dijo el moreno con desesperación mientras trataba de separar las manos de este del cuello de Orochimaru.

-Quiero matarlo, es lo que quiero-dijo el rubio lleno ira

-Naruto si lo matas, podrías ir a la cárcel y no verías a Ciel, cálmate, por favor-le suplico el moreno y el rubio al escuchar la última parte se detuvo y soltó a Orochimaru.

-Ni siquiera me dejan hablar y ya me mata-le recriminó el hombre, están haciendo que me arrepienta de haber hecho lo que hice por ustedes-

-¿De que hablar?-le dijo el rubio sacado de onda

-Déjame hablar y te diré-dijo mirando a ambos chicos- Bueno primero con la muerte de mi sobrina eres libre, si te quieres casar con él así lo puedes hacer –

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó el rubio extrañado

-Sí, si no aquí lee el contrato-y le dio unas hojas al rubio.

-Segundo muriendo Sakura, tu heredas todos sus bienes-

-Ehhhh, como-

-Sí, ella hizo un testamento el cual pronto se llevará a cabo y yo lo ví y ahí claramente ella pidió que todo se te heredara a ti y a su hijo-

-Eso no puede ser posible, ella me odiaba, solo quería hacerme sufrir-

-Es cierto, te odiaba, pero alguna vez te quiso, creo que al final siempre te quiso, ¿nunca te dijo la razón de su odio?-

-Se lo pregunté una vez, pero nunca me respondió-

-Bueno cuando ustedes dos empezaron a salir, si lo hizo por conveniencia, ya sabes porque sus padres le pidieron que sentará cabeza, pero pronto se encariño contigo, de hecho cuando estaba con ella había ocasiones en que hablaba de ti, decía que eras muy lindo o cariñoso, que eras el primero que no la quería por su físico-

-Espera entonces por qué me engaño contigo-

-Primero la relación de Sakura y yo comenzó cuando ella tenía 15 años, y lo hice porque me gustaba mi sobrinita y bueno ella nunca fue una santa era bastante depravada, cuando comenzó a salir contigo ella debo decirlo hizo nuestros encuentros menos frecuentes yo hasta tenía l idea de que acabarían y no me equivoque, la vez que nos encontraste ella dijo que sería la última vez, pero todo cambio cuando nos vistes, ella realmente se preocupo, pero tenía algo de orgullo así que no te quería rogar pero cuando tu le dijiste sus verdades, fue cuando de verdad ella se sintió hecha pedazos, y fue porque ella pensó que serías el primero que no la vería como una zorra, pero al final la viste como lo que era, así que su odio hacia ti salió por las palabras que le dijiste-

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que ella estaba enamorada de mí?-

-No, y no creo que lo estuviera, solo que si te quería con gran cariño y bueno Naruto cuando una persona que quieres te dice tus verdades, es cuando más te duele, eso le paso a ella y el problema estuvo en que nunca lo superó-

-Y entonces se vengó de mí por eso-

-Sí y si la ayude a ella fue bueno porque siempre le cumplí sus caprichos, al final creo que me enamore de ella-cuando dijo esto el moreno solo lo observo con cara de asco y extrañando.

-Sí aunque no lo crean-

-Pero aunque me hubiera querido en un principió al final lo dudo que lo siguiera haciendo-

-Créeme que te quería, todas las cosas que les decías de sus defectos le afectaban, como cuando le hacías burla de su pecho plano ella fue a buscarme y comenzó a llorar-

-Me estas culpando de su muerte-

-No, y no lo eres Sakura lo hizo porque quería yo incluso le dije que lo no lo hiciera pero no me hizo caso, su vanidad en parte la mató-

-Mmmmmm-dijo el rubio pensativo

-Veo que aún no crees que te quería, pero bueno no lo expresaba a su manera, digamos Sakura era rara, buscaba formas para hacerte sufrir, pero a la vez buscaba que tuvieras un poco de felicidad en ello-

-Jajaja no lo creo-

-Bueno la prueba está en tu hijo, vamos Naruto ella pudo tenerlo conmigo y enjaretarlo y punto pero al final hizo que fuera tuyo-

-Fue porque se aprovecho de que estaba borracho y se acostó conmigo-

-Nunca tuviste sexo con ella-

-¿Qué?-dijo el rubio aún más sorprendido

-Como lo oyes, todo fue por métodos clínicos-

-¿Osea que fue inseminación artificial?-preguntó el moreno

-Exacto-

-Pero como…-

-Te emborrachaste y pusimos una droga y afrodisiaco en tu bebida, te lleve e tu cuarto, te hice masturbarte y obtuve tu semen-

-Oh-

-¿No me tocaste cierto?-

-No-

-¿Y eso es todo?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, hay otra cosa sobre tu hijo-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-Sakura no es la madre-

-¡Qué!, pero ella estuvo embarazada, yo le ví la panza incluso la vi desnuda con ella y no era falsa-

-Sí, en efecto, Sakura estuvo embarazada y dio a luz a Ciel, pero no es la madre-

-Qué, pero no entiendo, cómo y si no es ella quien lo es-

-Sakura fue la incubadora de tu hijo, pero la mitad de adn de ese bebé era de otra persona, te lo pondré así Naruto Ciel tiene el cabello negro, no por su abuelo, si no por otra persona-

-Ehhh..pero…-Naruto comenzó a pensar

-Sasuke, tú no estás sorprendido como Naruto-

-Es que…no…espera..no puede ser eso cierto-dijo el moreno sin creer lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos.

-Con la ingeniera genética, muchas cosas pueden ser ciertas-

-¿Qué tanto dicen?-preguntó el rubio con un mare en su cerebro por tanta información.

-Vamos Naruto ¿aún no sabes que persona es la dueña de esa mitad de ADN de tu hijo?-le preguntó Orochimaru.

-No…-

-Te lo diré, está sentado junto a ti-

-¿Sasuke…?-

-Sí-

-Pero ¿cómo?-

-Cuando obtuve tu semen note que fantaseabas con él-esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojará-Y yo no quería tener un sobrino nieto tuyo, así que se me ocurrió la idea y dije ¿Por qué no consigo otro ADN y lo junto con el de Naruto y bueno digamos que me salió mi lado bueno y decidí buscar a Sasuke, descubrí que estaba en un manicomio en estados unidos, y más mi sorpresa fue cuando descubrí que en este trabaja un antiguo colaborador mio, Kabuto.

-El me llevaba comida-dijo el moreno.

-Aja, y un día pues le pedí ayudar, el te dio una droga y un afrodisiaco como a Naruto y bueno obtuve tu ADN, después tomé el ovuló de Sakura, le quite el material genético de ella, combine ambos ADN´S de ustedes dos, lo inyecte en el él óvulo y listo-

-¿Enserio eso es posible?-

-Seguí el principio de la clonación y podría ganar el premio nobel por ello-dijo Orgullosamente Orochimaru

-Entonces Sasuke y yo somos los padres de Ciel-dijo el rubio

-Vamos Naruto, ¿nunca lo notaste?, ¿ incluso Sasuke noto algo raro, o me equivoco?-

-Bueno primero fue lo del cabello lo que no me cuadraba, pero también lo que me llamaban la atención fueron sus miradas eran como las …-

-Mías-dijo pro fin el moreno –Eso lo noté el día que lo conocí, me dio miedo su mirada, porque era idéntica a la mía, incluso Itachi lo notó-

-¿Y por qué nunca me comentaste nada?-le reclamó el rubio.

-Si claro, te iba a decir, oye Naruto ese niño se parece a mí no crees que es raro?-

-Si tienes razón-

-Incluso pensé que podías ser familiar mío, pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza esto, hasta Itachi y yo nos pusimos a buscar el árbol genealógico y nada-

-Bueno pues créanlo esa es la verdad y si no hagan una prueba de ADN-les dijo Orochimaru –Bueno yo me retiro-

-Espera los padres de Sakura deben saber la verdad., no es justo para ellos-le reclamó el rubio a Orochimaru.

-Yo se los diré no te preocupes por ello, pero tu bueno ya sabrás si se lo dirás a tu hijo, ahí como lo veas-

-Nos vemos-dijo y se fue de la casa.

Cuando Orochimaru se fue dejo a ambos chicos sin palabras en la sala –Entonces tu y yo, tu eres…-Naruto ya no hablo pues cayó desmayado.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke quien lo alcanzó a atrapar en sus brazos para luego ponerlo en el sofá y después sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

-¿Itachi?- contestaron al otro lado.

-¿Qué paso hermanito, como va Naruto con lo del entierro?-

-Esto bien, pero ahh necesito que vengas a su casa ahora-

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?-preguntó su hermano preocupado.

-Tú solo ven-

-Voy para allá-

Sasuke por lo pronto mientras llegaba su hermano se dedicó a despertar al rubio.

-Sasuke…-dijo el rubio mientras abría los ojos

-Sí, soy yo-

-Es cierto, tu eres…-

-Si ambos somos los padres de tu hijo-

-No lo puedo creer-

-Ni yo-en eso tocaron a la puerto, Sasuke fue a abrir, era su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó Sasuke?-

-Eto..Entra y siéntate-y su hermano le hizo caso para sentarse al lado del rubio que al parecer seguía en shock.

-¿No recaíste cierto?-

-No, siéntate-

-Ok, bueno eto, Ciel es mi hijo-dijo al fin Sasuke

-¿Qué?, pero como es de Naruto, yo lo vi con el cuándo estabas en la clínica, o acaso Naruto, me lo cuido por ti, ¿Quién es la madre Sasuke dímelo?-dijo Itachi mientras se paró frente a su hermano y lo vio seriamente.

-No hay madre, hay padre, es Naruto-

-Ehhh, pero de que hablas-

-Lo que pasa es que….-y Sasuke le contó todo a su hermano.

-Bueno eso…la ciencia ha avanzado, aunque claro está ese niño tenía gestos tuyos y bueno la forma de actuar ni se diga es igual que tu de pequeño, pero es difícil de creer-dijo Itachi quien estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Lo sé-

-Toc..toc-

-Yo abriré-dijo el rubio tratando de salir del schock

-Oh Naruto, te trajimos a Ciel, ya que debemos de ir a cenar con Orochimaru.

-Está bien gracias por cuidarlo-

-Denada, cielo, nos vemos-dijeron sus suegros y se fueron

-Papi, papi, entonces Sasuke será mi mami ahora-dijo Ciel mientras entraba a la sala sin percatarse de que ahí está Sasuke.

-Acaso el sabe algo-preguntó Sasuke un poco aterrorizado.

-¿Si serás mi mami?-preguntó el niño alegremente cuando abrazó a Sasuke de las piernas, debido a su baja altura.

-Yo…-Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto

-Ciel, ya vete a dormir, mañana hablamos-le dijo el rubio

-Pero…yo… solo-

-Ciel vete a dormir-

-Bien-dijo lanzándole esa misma mirada de Sasuke

Cuando el niño se hubo ido Itachi fue el que habló- Sí no cabe duda, es su hijo-Itachi se paró para irse-Bueno Sasuke me voy, los dejaré solos-

Volvieron él y Naruto a quedarse solos y con un gran silencio pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

-Bueno, yo eh..me iré a dormir-dijo el rubio y se dispuso a ir a las escaleras y camino un tramo hacia ellas hasta que la mano de Sasuke que tomo su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Sasu…-el moreno tomo el rostro del rubio y lo besó

-No me respondiste-le dijo el moreno-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Naruto lo miraba fijamente sin sabes que su hijo miraba felizmente esta escena


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**-**Sí pero no en este momento- le contestó el rubio

-Eso significa…-

-Que hay que esperar un tiempo, son demasiadas cosas que asimilar-

-Supongo que tienes razón-le dijo el moreno

-Sí…yo-

-Bueno yo… me voy a casa, te veo mañana-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Naruto subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto y descansar un poco después de todo lo que había oído, además de que aun debía de asimilarlo.

-Papá…-lo llamó su hijo

-Deberías de estar ya dormido, Ciel-le reprocho Naruto.

-Si…entonces Sasuke y tú …-

-Ya sabes la respuesta Ciel, la oíste no te hagas-

-Si…pero-

-Luego hablamos, vete a dormir-le dijo con ternura el rubio y su hijo le hizo caso debido al cansancio que observo en su padre.

Habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido Naruto respiraba, por fin se había deshecho de algo que detestaba tanto, ese día había ido a dejar a Ciel a la escuela y había vuelto a casa sin saber que hacer ya que no tenía trabajo así que llegó y se recostó en el sofá, pero poco le duro el gusto pues tocaron la puerta y el rubio se paró a abrir.

-Sasuke-dijo con alegría al ver al moreno recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y lentes de sol.

-Mmmm- le respondió el moreno, quien se metió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Sasuke yo..-el moreno lo calló con un beso apasionado mientras lo agarraba de la cintura –Que tal si vamos a un cuarto-le dijo entre besos.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto del rubio, cuando llegaron a el Sasuke lanzó al rubio a la cama y luego su puso sobre él después de cerrar la puerta y siguió besándolo. Naruto comenzó a quitar la chamarra a Sasuke y luego la camisa, sin interrumpir la sesión de besos. Luego cambiaron de posiciones y Sasuke con una de sus manos comenzó a destender la cama mientras el rubio lo besaba y recorría con sus manos su cuerpo.

El moreno levanto un poco la espalda para poder destender bien la cama y procedió a quitarle la playera a Naruto y luego ambos se quitaron los pantalones quedando solo en bóxers, cuando esto paso Sasuke toma la sabana y cubrió ambos cuerpos con ella de los pies a las cabezas. El rubio comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno y también a dejar marcas en este.

-Ahhhmmm-el moreno comenzaba a gemir. Naruto comenzaba a descender por el cuerpo del moreno cuando oyeron el timbre.

-Eh-dijo sorprendido el rubio con la sabana en la cabeza, pero Sasuke lo tomo de la nuca para volverlo a besar, pero de nuevo volvió a sonar el timbre.

-No vayas-le dijo el moreno cuando noto que el rubio estaba por pararse.

-Qué tal si no es algo bueno, mejor iré a ver-Naruto tomo su ropa y se la puso para luego bajar a abrir, el moreno por su parte hizo lo mismo pero un poco malhumorado y más lento que el otro.

-Sra. Haruno y Sr. Haruno…pasen-dijo Naruto al encontrarse con estas personas al abrir la puerta.

-Bueno nosotros venimos a hablar sobre nuestra hija-dijo la Sra. Haruno, mientras ella y su esposo se estaban por sentar en el sillón.

-Ya veo-dijo el rubio también tomando asiento.

-Bueno, verás Orochimaru nos conto sobre lo que hizo mi hija…lo que te hizo a ti, la verdad …-La mamá de la pelirosa se detuvo para tomar aire.

-La verdad-continuo el Sr. Haruno-es que un principio no lo creíamos pero pensamos las cosas y las meditamos y pues nuestra hija nunca fue una blanca palomita, siempre fue una niña consentida que hacía lo quería, nos manipulaba y nosotros bueno, la adorábamos que siempre cumplíamos sus caprichos-

-Pero ustedes no deben disculparse conmigo y es a lo que pienso que han venido-le dijo el rubio.

-Es cierto, venimos a eso, y es porque bueno yo fui el que le dijo a Sakura que me demostrara que era madura tanto como para mantener una relación estable y pues fue cuando ella tomo la decisión de, obligarte a casarte con ella-

-Sí pero ustedes no…-

-Sí, nosotros pudimos haber notado sobre ello, darnos cuenta de lo que ella planeaba, pero preferimos pensar que ella había cambiado un poco, pero ahora vemos que no, solo nos cegamos.

-De verdad ustedes no deben de-

-Si si debemos, lo sentimos, de verdad-

-Y también nos hablo de tu hijo, sabemos que no es de Sakura-dijo el Sr. Haruno

-¿Saben de quién es?-preguntó Naruto

-Orochimaru no nos lo dijo, solo menciono que tu si eras el padre-

-Yo soy el otro padre-dijo Sasuke quien estaba por acabar de bajar las escaleras.

-Como-dijeron ambos señores.

-Bueno Orochimaru dijo, nos dijo que él se encargo de hacerlo-

-Mi hermano es genista, pero de verdad pudo haber hecho eso-

-Bueno al menos ya sé de dónde sacó esa nariz Ciel-dijo la mamá de Sakura-lo ves te dije que no era de tu madre-

-Pues yo tampoco hallaba de donde-se disculpo el papá de la pelirosa.

-Entonces ustedes dos.. dos son pareja-pregunto la Sra. Haruno

-Si-dijo el rubio.

-Pero desde cuando eres gay-

-Lo descubrí poco antes de que me casará con su hija-

-Ella lo sabía?-

-Sí-

-Naruto, nosotros no te juzgaremos, solo queremos pedirte un favor, sabemos que Ciel no es nuestro nieto, pero lo queremos como tal, por lo que quisiéramos que nos dejarás verlo de vez en cuando, si él está de acuerdo-dijo mirando a Sasuke

-Bueno..-Naruto miró al moreno quien solo le dirigió una mirada de aprobación-Si está bien-

-Gracias-le dijeron ambos-Bueno nos retiramos-

Después de eso Naruto y Sasuke fueron por Ciel al Colegio y volvieron a la casa y Tsunade se encargo de ayudar a Ciel con su tarea y jugar con él.

-¿Por qué sigues con niñera?-le pregunto el moreno

-Digamos que tengo cosas que hacer y a Ciel, le cae bien, dice que aprende más de ella que de mi ¬¬- dijo el rubio con un poco de vergüenza.

-Cierto nunca fuiste la mente más brillante-dijo sonriendo Sasuke

-Cállate y dime no se supone deberías estar trabajando- lo cuestiono el rubio

-Bueno verás si, pero bueno tengo que , pero ok ya buscaré trabajo-dijo con cara de pocos amigos el Uchiha-Y tu no deberías hacer lo mismo-

-¿Yo?, pero si yo poseo una gran fortuna- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-La mitad es de Ciel-

-Shhh pero él no lo sabe-

-Naruto…-

-Ok ok también buscaré trabajo, pero primero venderé esta casa, no me gusta lo que veo en ella-

-Bueno entonces tienes cosas que hacer-

-Sí y para una te necesito a ti-

-Ok-dijo el moreno y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa

-No me refería a eso ¡depravado!-le recriminó el rubio.

-Pero dijiste que me necesitabas y lo dijiste muy lujuriosamente-

-Ya estas mal y puedes abrocharte la camina-

-¿Te molesta?-le preguntó con unas sonrisa el moreno.

-No, pero si no lo haces olvidare lo que tenía que decirte…-Naruto comenzaba a babear.

-Enserio quieres que la cierre-Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a el

-Si ciérrala-exigió Naruto

-Seguro…-Sasuke caminaba hacia él mientras el rubio solo iba de reversa intentado alejarse pero no se dio cuenta y tropezó con el sofá por lo que se cayó en él, el moreno aprovecho y se puso encima de él obligando a que se recostara, cuando ya lo estuvo ambos comenzaron a besarse mientras Sasuke metía su mano por debajo de la playera del rubio y este se encargaba de quitarle la camiseta al otro sin dejar de besarse, Naruto comenzaba a bajar el cierre de los pantalones de Sasuke mientras era besado en el cuello por este.

-¡Son unos pervertidos!-gritó Tsunade por detrás del sofá, haciendo que Naruto se espantará y aventará al moreno, quien cayó del sillón y se golpeó la cabeza –Hay un niño en casa, recuerdan-les dijo malhumorada la niñera.- Y tú que tanto ves- le dijo a Sasuke-que esperas para vestirte-Sasuke de mala gana le hizo caso-Espero ya se comporten-

-Mmmmm-se quejó el moreno

-Ves te dije que te cerrarás la playera-

-Tsk… y entonces que querías decirme-

-Bueno pues mis padres aún no saben de lo de Sakura, se habían ido a la playa para descansar, así que pues debo decírselos y bueno como recordarás tú tienes algo que ver en ello-

Sasuke lo miro por un momento-Bien y cuando vamos a ir con ellos-

-Ahora-

-¡QUÉ!-

-Si no me hubieras quitado el tiempo habías tenido el tiempo de asimilarlo-

-Mmmmm-

-¡Tsunade vamos a salir volvemos al rato!-le grito el rubio.

-¡¿Van a ir a un hotel a tener sexo?-les gritó en respuesta la niñera

-Nos interrumpe por pervertidos, pero ella grito como si no hubiera un niño en la casa-se quejó el moreno al salir por la puerta.

-Entonces a ver si entiendo, Sakura murió y Ciel no es hijo de ella pero si tuyo y el otro padre es Sasuke y todo eso lo hizo el tío de Sakura y ella te obligo a casarte con ella y amas a Sasuke, ¿entendí?-dijo la mamá de rubio confundida

-Sí-dijo felizmente Naruto

-Pero nunca mencionaste como es que te obligó a que te casaras con ella-le dijo su padre

-Bueno….-Sasuke estaba por hablar

-Lástima, culpa- lo interrumpió Naruto

-¿Cómo?-pregunto de nuevo Minato

-Me hizo un berrinche y amenazo con dejarme sin trabajo-

-Solo por eso te casaste con ella-

-Sí-dijo con vergüenza Naruto

-Hijo pero porque-

-Ya que importa mamá lo hecho, hecho esta-

-Tienes razón, pero no vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa-le rogo su madre

-Lo prometo-

-Lo ves-dijo Kushina dirigiéndose a Minato-siempre te dije que Sasuke veía con ojos de deseo a nuestro hijo y no me quisiste creer-Al decir esto el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Pero es que ay ya, siempre tienes razón-dijo Minato cruzándose los brazos.

-Y bueno Sasuke tu a que viniste a pedir la mano de nuestro hijo jajaja-dijo Kushina

-…..-

-Oh enserio vienes a eso-

-Deja de atormentar al chico Kushina si se quieren casar que lo hagan que sean felices-

-Ok..ok-

-Bien y cuando piensan hacerlo-

-No sabemos, yo aún tengo cosas que arreglar y ambos debemos buscar trabajo así que por ahora no-

-Bueno y Ciel ya sabe sobre..eso-

-Sobre que-dijo Naruto

-Sobre que Sasuke y tu…-

-¿De qué salimos?, si lo sabe-

-¿Y lo otro?-

-No eso aún no-

-¿Y cuando piensan decírselo?-

-¡No lo sé mamá!-

-No le hables así a tu madre-lo regaño Minato

-Dile que no me este atormentando, lo haré pero no ahora-

-Ok es tu vida, pero luego no vengas llorando si algo sale mal-

-Ok….-

-No le hagas caras a tu madre Naruto-

-Pero…está bien-dijo malhumorado Naruto.

-No le dijiste la verdad sobre lo de cómo Sakura te obligo a casarte ni sobre lo que yo hice-dijo Sasuke cuando estaban en el auto.

-No tenían porque saberlo y sobre ti ya no te culpes tu no tuviste la culpa-le dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Paso un año y medio Sasuke había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo, a pesar de que tuvo problemas para que se lo dieran debido a que se había ido sin renunciar y sin avisar, pero como justo en esos momentos tenían un cliente que quería una casa y todos los demás arquitectos estaban ocupados.

Por su parte Naruto volvió a entrar como asistente de director de una telenovela, pero a diferencia de su antiguo trabajo ahora si lo ascendieron y comenzó a dirigir comerciales por ahora.

Ciel estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Sasuke y miraba a este detenidamente y tomaba un vaso de agua con popote sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Que tanto me ves-le dijo Sasuke quien ya estaba incomodo.

-Lo feo que te ves-le contesto sin rodeos el pequeño.

-Mmmmm-dijo el moreno mayor alzando la cabeza-No tienes cosas que hacer, como tarea-

-Ya la hice-

-Entonces ponte a jugar-

-No tengo ganas-

-Ve tele-

-Aun no están los buenos programas solo hay cosas tontas para niños-

-Eres un niño-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-¿Me estás diciendo niño?-dijo Sasuke.

-Eso fue lo que dije ¿No?-

-Mira mocoso, ya controla tu carácter-

-Ay mira quien lo dice-

-No soy un niño y yo si controlo mi carácter-le dijo Sasuke quien ya sacaba humo de las orejas.

-Si no lo eres, ¿por qué te peinas como personaje de caricatura?-

-No es de caricatura y ya deja de verme-

-Oh pero miren si ahí está mi favorito y único sobrino-dijo Itachi con alegría.

-Itachi…-le dijo Sasuke

-Claro que le digo sobrino porque tú y su padre salen no porque haya algo más, solo por eso –dijo el moreno mayor cuando se dio cuenta que había metido un poco la pata.

-Hola Tío Itachi-dijo Ciel mientras caminaba hacia este para abrazarlo. Cuando lo hizo Itachi lo cargo para ponerlo sobre sus hombros.

-Sasuke ya quita esa cara de pocos amigos, asustas al niño-

-Tsk….-

-Tío vamos a jugar-

-Está bien-

-Bien ya esta embobado viendo la tele-dijo Itachi un rato después.

-Lo bueno es que no veía cosas de niños-dijo Sasuke burlándose.

-jajajajajaja-

-Creo que ese niño me odia-Dijo Sasuke viendo hacia ventana.

-No jajaja solo que es igualito a ti, así que por naturaleza ustedes dos no pueden llevarse tan bien-

-No es igual a m-Itachi le mando una mirada de juicio a Sasuke-Ok tal vez un poco-Itachi lo seguía viendo-Ok si se parece a mí-

-Oye y cuando seré tío oficial, aunque técnicamente lo soy-

-No lo se la verdad es que hace tiempo que casi no veo a Naruto, se la pasa trabajando, así que luego solo me deja a Ciel y regresa a trabajar-

-Ósea que no han tenido…, uy con razón tu mal humor hermanito-

-Cállate-

-¡Hey ya llegué!-

-Naruto, ¿tu qué haces aquí no deberías estar trabajando?-le dijo el moreno

-Hoy salí temprano-

-Ahhhh-

-Hola Itachi-

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cuándo le piensas dar el sí a mi hermano y darle amor, porque ha estado de un humor ….-

-¡Itachi!-le reclamó Sasuke

-Tú nunca lo ibas a decir así que te hice un favor-

-Pues saldré de vacaciones en unas semanas que tal si escogemos una fecha y listo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

-De verdad-dijo el moreno algo incrédulo

-Si-

-Ok-dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasad?-le preguntó el rubio a Itachi

-No había asimilado la situación hasta este momento-

Era un día de verano la luz del sol alumbraba un jardín en el cual había dos montones de sillas cada uno ubicado al lado de un pasillo el cual tenía floreros en su perímetro. Las sillas se iban llenando poco a poco.

-Sasuke tranquilízate-le decía Itachi al ver como su hermano estaba completamente nervioso.

-Estoy tranquilo-

-Estas sudando, mancharas el traje-

-¡Qué!-

-Sasuke vamos tranquilízate, haber tomar aire- le dijo su hermano-Sasuke…ahora sácalo-

-Lo siento lo olvide-

-Ya, mira solo debes salir, caminar por el pasillo, decir sí y bla bla bla y no caerte-

-¿Ah y si me caigo?-

-Tranquilo no lo harás-

-Ok-Sasuke continúo respirando de manera de intentar calmarse.

-Papá, ¿ré a la luna de miel?-le pregunto Ciel a Naruto

-Sí-

-Pero entonces, como es que tendrán sexo si estoy yo ahí-

-Cof cof-Naruto comenzó a toser-¿qué dijiste?-

-En las películas cuando se casan tienen sexo-

-Y no veas tele con Tsunade-

-Entonces iré-

-Sí-

-Pero puedo quedarme con Tsunade y con mis abuelos-dijo el niño

-Bueno ya veremos-

-¿Estas nervioso?-

-No-

-Pero porque entonces no dejas de jugar con tus dedos-

-Bueno si estoy un poco-

El momento llegó la clásica música comenzó a sonar Sasuke y Naruto estaban parados cada uno en la puerta que estaba detrás cerca de cada montón de sillas. Comenzaron a caminar ambos, cuando llegaron al inicio del pasillo se tomaron de las manos y de esa forma siguieron caminaron hasta el final de este en donde el juez los esperaba para casarlos.

-Sasuke aceptas a Naruto como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Acepto-

-Y tu Naruto aceptas a Sasuke como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Acepto-

-Bueno entonces los declaro esposo y esposo pueden…-El juez ya no acabo de decir la frase pues el moreno tomo a Naruto de la nuca atrayéndolo hacía él y besarlo- bueno ya lo hicieron-

Acabando la boda los recién casados se subieron a una limosina y se fueron al aeropuerto, al final Ciel se quedó con Tsunade y los padres de Naruto, por lo que solo ellos dos se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto.

-Sasuke y a donde vamos a ir, nunca me dijiste-le dijo el rubio cuando ya estaban en el aeropuerto.

-Ya lo descubrirás-

Después de tantas horas de viaje llegaron a Roma y lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al hotel.

-Ahhhh-suspiro Naruto cuando se dejo caer en la cama-Estoy cansado-

-Te dormiste en todo el vuelo –dijo el Sasuke mientras se quitaba los zapatos- Ah no, no te vas a dormir-dijo cuando notó que el rubio cerraba los ojos así que lo zarandeo –Naruto…-Sasuke se posó sobre el rubio y lo siguió zarandeando.

-Mmmm-se quejó el rubio.

-¡Naruto, quiero sexo!-se quejó Sasuke.

-Pues soy tuyo anda haz lo quieras-le dijo el rubio medio adormilado

-Pero te quiero consiente-

-Jajajaja-Naruto se rió y aprovecho para derribar al moreno y acabar sobre él-Eres un niño llorón-le soltó y lo besó.

Naruto se quitó la chamarra y la aventó a un lado, después comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, dejando marcas en él, haciendo que Sasuke emitiera uno que otro gemido. El rubio se apuro y le quito la playera a Sasuke, cambiaron de posiciones ahora Naruto era el que se dejaba hacer mientras con su mano recorrió la espalda blanquecina de Sasuke hasta llegar a su trasero y estrujarlo.

-Eso es nuevo-dijo el moreno sorprendido por la acción de su marido.

-jejejeje-El moreno abrió la camisa del rubio de un tirón y comenzó a lamer los pezones de este para después darles pequeñas mordidas.

-Ahhhhmmm-gemía el rubio intentado contenerse por dicha acción, y mientras Sasuke seguía con este comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y después los pantalones, cosa que también repitió en el mismo quedando ambos en bóxer.

El moreno volvió a besar al rubio y aprovecho para rozar ambos miembros erectos lo que ocasionó que Naruto intentara lanzar otro gemido que fue callado por los labios de Sasuke, cuando se separaron el moreno puso tres de sus dedos frente a la boca del rubio quien entendió lo que debía hacer y los lamio uno por uno lujuriosamente, cuando lo hizo Sasuke le quito los bóxers y metió el primero en la entrada de Naruto, después metió el segundo con el que comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijerilla en el interior de su esposo hasta que metió el tercero, cuando hizo esto también dirigió su boca al miembro de Naruto y comenzó a lamer la punta lentamente haciendo que el otro comenzara a gemir con un poco de más fuerza mientras los dedos que estaban en el interior del rubio seguían moviéndose pero ahora simulando penetraciones.

-Ahhhhh….Sasuke-decía Naruto mientras con una mano estrujaba la sabana y con la otra el cabello del moreno. Sasuke siguió en si labor lamiendo ese pedazo de carne abarcando poco a poco más distancia hasta tenerlo completo en su boca con lo que empezó con el vaivén de su cabeza volviendo más loco a Naruto sin dejar de penetrarlo con los dedos.

-Sasuke…ahhhh…basta…ahhhh…..sigue- decía sin poder decidirse.

El moreno siguió hasta que su esposo se corrió en su boca, degustándose con el líquido de este, ahora se dirigió a la entrada y retiro sus dedos, alzó las piernas del Naruto sobre sus hombros y la lamio recorriendo el perímetro de esta para después simular pequeñas penetraciones con su boca.

-Ahhhhh…Sasuke…ya hazlo-

El moreno hizo caso a la petición de su marido y de una estocada metió su miembro en la entrada de Naruto con lo que este arqueo la espalda y Sasuke comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

-Ahhhhhhhh-decía el rubio

-Ahhh…Naruto-ahora el moreno quien gemía

Sasuke siguió embistiéndolo haciendo que cada vez que entraba el rubio gimiera, Sasuke por su parte hacia lo mismo al sentir como las paredes de la entrada del rubio aprisionaban a su miembro. El rubio se corrió primero que el moreno quien cuando lo hizo no salió del interior de Naruto, en vez de eso lo volteo para ponerlo en cuatro y seguirlo penetrando a la vez que besaba la nuca del rubio y correrse de nuevo, esta vez salió del interior del rubio pero cuando este se iba dejar caer en la cama, tomo sus caderas para así con su lengua limpiar el semen que salía de la entrada de Naruto.

-Ahhhhhh…Sasuke …ya no puedo-decía con dificultad y placer Naruto, pero el moreno no dejo las caderas del rubio hasta que limpio todo rastro. Naruto se dejo caer en el colchón y el moreno encima de él, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

-Naruto…-

-Ehhh?-dijo con cansancio

-Te amo-

Naruto se volteo para poder ver la cara de moreno que estaba encima de él-Yo también te amo-le contesto con una sonrisa y se besaron para después caer dormidos abrazándose.

12 Años después…..

-Ciel tenemos que hablar contigo-Decía Sasuke sentado en un sillón enfrente del chico.

-Yo no rompí tu castillo de Hogwarts-dijo con rapidez el menor.

-¡Que!-Grito el moreno

-Sasuke tranquilízate ahora es más importante otra cosa-le dijo Naruto.

-Ok…-

-Bueno Ciel, debes saber qué bueno Sakura no era tu madre-le dijo Naruto.

-Lo sé-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí y que esa cosa horrorosa de ahí lo es-dijo señalando a Sasuke

-¿Cosa horrorosa?, mira mocosa cállate que eres físicamente igual a mi-le dijo Sasuke enojado.

-No , tengo los ojos de mi padre y mi piel no es tan paliducha como la tuya, así que yo soy más guapo que tú-

-Mmmmm-Sasuke apretaba sus puños.

-Ay ya van a empezar-dijo el Uzumaki algo cansado.

-Jajaja ahora si te quedaste callado porque tu amas los ojos de mi padre, eso por lo que casi siempre acaban follandose ustedes dos-

-Ciel, que palabras son esas-le replicó Naruto

-Mmmmmmmmm-Sasuke seguía enojado.

-¿Y cómo supiste la verdad?-le preguntó Naruto a Ciel.

-Me hice una prueba de ADN y el tío Itachi me contó todo-

-Desde cuando lo sabes-

-Desde hace como 4 años-

-Bueno no fue tan difícil- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y tú que me ves?-le dijo Ciel a Sasuke-Acaso quieres cometer incesto o que-

-¡Maldito mocoso!-Gritó el moreno quien iba a abalanzarse sobre él pero Naruto lo impidió.

-Cálmate Sasuke-dijo y comenzó a llevárselo hacia la recamará.

-Jum-dijo Ciel sonriendo y cuando sus padres se subieron comenzó a marcar en su celular.

-Juvia, tengo hasta media noche libre, mis padres estarán ocupados, ¿quieres salir?-

-Ok-

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Ciel volvió a casa, entró a la cocina y sacó todo para hacerse un sandwinch, después recargo su mano en el mueble y sintió un liquido viscoso en su mano, así que corrió a prender la luz.

-¡Qué asco!-grito al ver lo que tenía en su mano y corrió a enjugarse, después subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de sus padres abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

-Más…Sasuke…más…-

-Qué asco, malditos depravados que son, no pueden dejar hacerlo, y si lo hacen en la cocina limpien!-Grito Ciel y fue cuando se percató de la situación en la cual Sasuke embestía a su padre.

-Nos dejas solos-dijo cínicamente el moreno

-¡Ah!-grito Ciel y se echo a correr cerrando la puerta.

-¿Tío Itachi?-

-¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde Ciel?-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

-¿De nuevo están de depravados?-

-Sí-

-Que quieres esos dos se aman-

-Eso no es amor es adicción-

-Jajaja, bueno ya vente si quieres dormir-

Ciel colgó e hizo su mochila para irse con su tío, al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de sus progenitores no pudo evitar sonreír al final los tres eran felices.

FIN


End file.
